


Senshi at Sea - part 1 of 2

by awriterfandf



Series: Sailor Moon - an alternate reality [17]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterfandf/pseuds/awriterfandf
Summary: Taking place two weeks after 'Trouble in Paradise' at the beginning of the summertime school holiday in Japan, Usagi and her friends embark on a romantic ocean cruise with their boyfriends. But as usual, it isn't all smooth sailing for the girls from Tokyo.(Part 1 of 2)
Series: Sailor Moon - an alternate reality [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095488





	Senshi at Sea - part 1 of 2

**Senshi at Sea**

**(Part 1 of 2)**

. . . . .

Taking place two weeks after 'Trouble in Paradise' at the beginning of the summertime school holiday in Japan, Usagi and her friends embark on a romantic ocean cruise with their boyfriends. But as usual, it isn't all smooth sailing for the girls from Tokyo.

. . . . .

**Chapter 1:**

It was a Friday summer evening in Tokyo, nearing the end of what had been another blisteringly hot day. The summer sun's rays bore down relentlessly on the city just as it had been doing for much of the last week. With the entirety of the Japanese island chain enveloped in a stifling summer heat wave, pedestrians did not linger long on the streets of the capital.

Inside a comfortably air-conditioned train station in the heart of the Minato ward, a sixteen-year-old girl sat alone in a booth within one of the station's small cafes. She awaited the arrival of a shinkansen, a high-speed bullet train traveling northeast from the Shikoku region of Japan up to Tokyo.

The beautiful raven-haired young lady took another sip of coffee and glanced again at her watch, waiting anxiously for her fiancee's return from a week of intense Shinto study in that southerly group of islands.

From a hidden speaker somewhere high above, a female voice politely announced the imminent arrival of the train she had been waiting for. The girl promptly collected her purse and strolled over toward the arrivals platform as the streamlined white engine and its chain of sleek passenger cars eased to a stop, as always, precisely on time.

A series of doors slid open in unison and travelers began to disembark, businessmen in rumpled suits clutching their briefcases, families returning home, all mingling with confused, wide-eyed tourists visiting the city for the very first time. She peered through gaps in the bustling crowd until at last her gaze fell upon the tall teenage boy that had, over the last two years, become the very core of her life and center of her heart. He appeared on the platform pulling a small wheeled suitcase behind him as he strode purposely onward.

She smiled and waved, and he soon spotted her and waved back, the grin on his handsome face widening with each stride he took. Quickening his pace, it was only a moment before the young lovers were reunited once again.

"Yuuichirou-chan! _I missed you so!"_

Their lips met, two soul-mates sharing a tender moment together amid the throng of people that swirled around them like a human sea.

"Rei my darling, remind me to _never_ leave your side ever again" the young Shinto apprentice spoke softly after their lingering kiss had ended. "You were in my thoughts every single second of every solitary day, and in my dreams every night."

The miko purred, "That's so good to hear, honey." Hand-in-hand they strolled outside onto the street and the male promptly hailed a passing taxi.

"Wow, it's really hot here too!" her fiancee exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I didn't pick you up in my car" Rei apologized as they climbed into the cab, "but you know how impossible it is to get a parking space near the station." Giving the driver their destination, the happy couple soon pulled up at the rear entrance to the Hikawa Jinja and were quickly met by the girl's diminutive grandfather.

"Welcome home, Yuuichirou-chan."

The teen bowed deeply. "It's great to be back, Hino-sensei."

"I've just been in contact with the head priest from your course's shrine" the old man continued. Yuuichirou grinned wryly, knowing his mentor's curiosity about his performance would have gotten the better of him long before the young man's train ride had ended.

 _"You were?"_ the teen feigned surprise. "I hope he had something nice to say about me."

The elder Hino smiled warmly. "Hai, he did. You did very well indeed, Yuuichirou-chan. I'm proud of what you accomplished this past week."

"Arigatou, Sensei. I worked and studied really hard." Rei gave him a congratulatory kiss on his cheek before he continued, "Uh... So does that mean I can have a day off to rest?" He raised his eyebrows, donning a hopeful smile.

"Now that you mention it, it does. In fact, I'm awarding you considerably more than a single day."

The apprentice was taken aback. "Really? _No kidding?"_

Rei's grandfather laughed. "No kidding. How does an entire week sound?"

"I... don't know what to say, Hino-sensei! _Arigatou!"_ He reached out his arms but the man took a quick step back.

"Please don't hug me again, Yuuichirou-chan! My ribs are still aching from the last time."

"Oh! Gomen!" He grinned at his fiancee. "Maybe I can arrange for help from another shrine again, Rei darling. You're just starting your summer break from classes, so we could spend a little free time relaxing together at Mako-chan's house. That is, if you'd like to."

The raven-haired miko smiled up at him with a mysterious twinkle in her eyes. "That won't be necessary, honey. We already have other plans."

"We do?"

"Hai. Come inside and I'll tell you all about them."

. . . . .

Sitting together on their bed, Rei reached for her purse and removed an unmarked white envelope. "I had two very special visitors to the shrine earlier today. Noriko and Takeo dropped by."

"Mother and Father were here?" her boyfriend exclaimed. "In Tokyo? I'm sorry I missed them."

"It was a very brief visit, Yuuichirou-chan. Your parents were in town on business for just the one day. But..." she waved the envelope in front of his eyes, "they were here long enough to give me this." Smiling happily, she handed it to him, watching as he opened the flap and peeked inside.

_"Cruise tickets?"_

"Hai! They're sending us on a five-day ocean cruise, honey! _Isn't that wonderful?"_

"It certainly is!" Yuuichirou nodded happily. "A romantic cruise with my beautiful Rei! I'll have to call and thank them. Are they back home in Kyoto tonight?"

"They're still traveling out of town for a while, my love. Going somewhere in... Europe, I think." She added, "And as you may have guessed, they were incredibly generous enough to buy additional tickets for all our friends too. Everyone's going with us." The miko suddenly frowned. "I only hope Usagi doesn't spoil everything by being seasick the whole time!"

"This is fantastic news!" Yuuichirou slipped his arms around her, but his expression abruptly became one of concern as well. "Rei-chan, I just thought of something. Didn't you and Ami go on an evening cruise around Tokyo Bay last year, and something really bad happened? I remember you telling me about it a while ago."

Rei nodded. "The cruise that was actually a Dark Kingdom plot to steal energy? Hai. We did." She reassured him, "But _this_ won't be anything like that, my Yuuichirou. It's a legitimate vacation, aboard a big luxurious ship, and _it will be perfect!"_

"That's a relief!" the teen sighed. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "So... when do we leave?"

"We board Sunday at noon for five days and four nights, with stops at several southern ports. We'll all have private cabins for each couple, and..." her eyes sparkled and her voice became teasingly sensual, "I intend for us to make the most of our time at sea together, lover boy. Especially... those nights."

Yuuichirou promptly donned his usual silly grin. "Aye aye, Captain!"

. . . . .

"You? _On a boat?"_ Shingo laughed so hard he dropped his chopsticks and they clattered across the dinner table. "This'll be another one of your disasters, Usagi-chan! I can picture it already!"

"What's so bad about it?" Usagi scowled. "I'll have you know I've been on a boat before!"

"The rowboats at the park don't count" her younger brother snickered. "And neither does that swan boat you wrecked in Nerima last year. I heard all about _that_ disaster."

"Who told you about it?" Usagi demanded.

"Not telling."

_"Then shut up, Shingo!"_

"Shingo-chan, you shouldn't tease your sister" Tsukino Ikuko scolded her son. "She's not a child anymore. She's a young woman now, engaged to be married to a bright young man who's studying medicine at his university."

"That's right!" Usagi nodded vigorously. "You tell him Mama!"

"Tell _me_ something, Usagi-chan" her sibling continued with a smirk. "How did you trick Mamoru into proposing to you? I'm sure he didn't do it because he likes you. You're too crazy! _And_ clumsy! _And-"_

 _"Will you be quiet?"_ Usagi hissed. She quickly finished her meal and carried her bowl to the sink, rinsing it and sticking it angrily in a rack to dry. "I'm going up to my room to start packing!"

As she stormed away she heard her brother call out, "That boat you're sailing on. Is it called the Titanic?"

Usagi stomped upstairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her, yelling, _"Get out of my way, Luna! You're blocking the closet!"_

"I love making her mad like that!" the young boy grinned evilly. Usagi's mother sighed and calmly sipped her tea.

. . . . .

In a tiny third-floor apartment not far away, Kino Makoto said goodbye to her boyfriend and reluctantly hung up the telephone.

 _"Well?"_ A blonde girl of the same age but somewhat shorter stature than the tall brunette impatiently tapped her foot on the kitchen's tile floor. _"Spill it, Mako-chan!"_

Makoto's face broke into a big grin. "It's on! Yuji and Taro have their parents' permission to go on the cruise."

 _"Yay!"_ Aino Minako threw her arms in the air and leapt around the room for joy, the bubbly blonde scarcely controlling her delight.

"Calm yourself down, will you?" Makoto said. "There is one piece of bad news. The boys said we can't see them tomorrow."

"Nani? _And why not?"_ Minako's celebration immediately dissipated into slumping shoulders and a pronounced pout.

"Because they'll be really busy, that's why. It's part of the deal they made with their parents. They get to go on the cruise with us, but only if they finish all their weekly chores ahead of time first. So we'll meet up with Yuji and Taro at the Minato station first thing Sunday morning, and take another train to the harbor."

"Well... I guess I can live with that" the blonde muttered. "It's only one day." Her happy mood quickly returned. "Losing a Saturday with my Taro-love is a fair trade to go on an ocean cruise with him! A whole _five days_ together!" she swooned. _"So romantic!_ Isn't it romantic, Mako-chan?"

"I'm really looking forward to it too." The brunette couldn't help but smile at the thought of being with her dearest Yuji, without any cares or interruptions from schoolwork or the outside world. "Since you aren't going anywhere until then, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I'm going to the library!" her friend announced.

 _"The library?"_ The brunette regarded her future sister-in-law in disbelief. "School's over for the summer, Minako-chan. It's a little late to be hitting the books now."

"I'm not going there to waste my day studying boring lessons, Mako-chan. I want to read up on the boat we'll be sailing on. You know, so I can find out ahead of time where everything is and all the important stuff like that." She waggled her index finger at the brunette. "It always pays to be prepared!"

"I thought the only thing _you'd_ want to know about the ship is where your bedroom is" the brunette snorted.

"That's the first and _most important_ thing I need to find out!" Minako added with a giggle. "Did you check our tickets? The name of the ship we'll be on is the Orient Venus! It's _so_ appropriate, don't you think?"

"Does that mean it's going to crash into something or sink right after it leaves port?"

"No, silly! _It's my love boat!"_ she swooned again.

Makoto chuckled, "I'm sure the thing could stay tied to the dock for the whole five days and you and Taro would be none the wiser!"

"Maybe!" the blonde winked back.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

True to her word, the next morning a bright orange Toyota roared into the parking lot of the Azabu library. Immediately spying a rare vacant parking space very near the entrance, Minako promptly gunned her car toward the prized goal and spun the steering wheel as far as it would go. On a bench directly in front of the parking space, a gray-haired old man reading a newspaper looked up as she approached. Horrified, he hastily lifted his legs and swung them up onto the bench out of the way. The hatchback screeched to a stop with only a meter to spare.

He watched a young blonde girl with a bright red bow in her hair pile out of the car and scurry past. "Kids these days!" he muttered. "They're nothing but a menace! _All of them!"_

Minako sprinted into the large unfamiliar building and paused under an overhead sign. 'Let's see... fiction... non-fiction... history... magazines... _where am I supposed to find information about cruise ships?'_ she wondered, tapping a finger pensively against her lips. She took a step toward the information desk but found the three librarians on duty already busy with patrons. On a hunch, she trekked upstairs to the second floor to begin her nautical quest.

The blonde was greeted by a seemingly endless series of tall shelves, packed with books on every conceivable subject. Across the aisle another forest of shelving vanished out of sight in the distance. She began wandering between uncountable sets of encyclopedia, utterly lost. _'This is going to take forever!'_ Minako fretted. Becoming flustered, she quickened her step. Hurrying carelessly around one end of a shelf overflowing with science tomes, she promptly collided with someone carrying a small stack of books in their arms. The books slipped free and dropped with muffled thumps onto the carpeted floor.

"Gomen nasai!" Minako apologized, beginning to bow. Her eyes widened. _"Ami-chan!_ I should have known I'd find you here!"

The blue-haired girl smiled back. "Ohayou, Minako-chan! I'm honestly more than a little surprised to find _you_ here in the library, especially with our classes being over for the summer."

"Sorry about bumping into you like that. _Clumsy me!_ Let me get your things." Minako hastily stooped and retrieved the fallen literature.

"Ohayou, Minako-chan. Another nice day, isn't it?"

The blonde straightened up to find Urawa Ryo standing beside his girlfriend, his arms also cradling several unfathomable works. "Hi, Ryo-chan!" She giggled as she passed the books back to her studious friend. "Wherever Ami is, you're sure to be there too!"

"Hai" he replied shyly. "We come here together quite often."

"That isn't surprising either! Are you both excited about the cruise tomorrow? _I can't wait!"_

"It's a wonderful way to begin our summer holiday" Ami nodded, her blue eyes twinkling brightly. "My Ryo-kun and I are looking for some interesting reading material to bring with us on the trip. It's always good to keep an active mind, especially during long vacation periods."

 _"Ami-chan!_ You're not telling me you're both going to be _studying_ during a romantic sea cruise? _Really?"_

"Well... perhaps a little, every now and then."

"Oh, I get it!" Minako winked knowingly at the couple. "You'll be spending time studying as a little break from... your _other_ studying!"

"Ah... we were..." Both teens blushed red.

"Minna, here's a good piece of advice from the Senshi of Love" the blonde offered, keeping her voice low. "You're only young once. Forget the books. _Have fun!_ You know what they say, you have to bake hay while the sun shines!"

"Bake... hay?" Ryo puzzled.

"Hai!" she nodded. "My Taro and I certainly will be" she giggled. "Every chance we get!"

"I... suspect you will, Minako-chan" Ami smiled. "So what brings you to the library this morning?"

"Oh, right!" she laughed. "Maybe you can help steer me in the proper direction. I'm looking for more details about that cruise ship we'll be on, Ami-chan. Would you or Ryo know where I can find that kind of stuff? This place is a maze of confusion!"

"If vessel information is what you're searching for, you'll probably find something upstairs on the third floor, Minako-chan. That's where the vehicle and ship sections are kept. But there's a much easier way-"

"Arigatou!" The blonde nodded, cutting her off. "I'm on it! See you lovebirds at the train station bright and early! And remember what I just said, _don't_ bring silly books with you!" Before Ami could finish speaking Minako disappeared down the hall toward the stairway in a blur of motion.

Ryo chuckled, "That's a first. I've never seen Minako in a library before."

His girlfriend giggled softly. "You may never again, my Ryo-kun." She regarded the stack in her arms. "How much reading material do you think we _should_ bring, honey?"

The teenage boy grinned. He whispered, "Knowing my Ami's deepest desires as well as I do? Not very much."

 _"Ryo-kun!"_ Embarrassed, she quickly looked around to ensure privacy before gently kissing his cheek.

. . . . .

 _"Usagi-chan! It's Rei on the phone for you!"_ Shingo hollered up the stairs.

 _"Coming!"_ Usagi yelled back. She hurried down and took the receiver from him. Her brother stood grinning at her and she glared sternly at him while shooing him away. "Do you mind? This is a private call!"

"What's the big deal? It's just a phone call. Are you plotting to rule the world someday?"

_"Go away! Shoo!"_

After her brother had left, Usagi spoke into the mouthpiece. "Konbanwa, Rei-chan. What's up?"

"There you are! I tried calling you at your fiancee's apartment but you obviously aren't with him tonight" came the miko's relieved voice. "What are you doing at home? I was sure you'd be with Mamoru."

"Mamo-chan is finishing up a bunch of important assignments before the trip so I thought it was best if I let him work in peace tonight."

"How considerate of you, Usagi-chan! Wait, is this the _real_ Tsukino Usagi I'm speaking with? It almost sounds like I'm talking to an imposter."

"Is _that_ why you called?" Usagi growled. "To be rude to me over long distance?"

"Baka! It's not long distance, the shrine's only a ten minute walk from your parents' home. Or half an hour, if _you're_ driving here."

 _"Ohh!_ Rei-chan, would it kill you to be nice for just a little while? We'll be on the same boat together for five whole days."

"Don't remind me" the miko shuddered. "Anyway, the reason I called is to discuss what clothing you need to bring along."

"Not necessary, Rei-chan! _I'm_ already packed!" the blonde replied smugly. "I finished ten minutes ago, I'll have you know."

"Did you bring formal wear? The ship has two ballrooms and several really nice restaurants, including one that's strictly upscale. I'm planning on having our group dine together there a couple of times during the voyage. I don't want you trying to get in wearing that moldy old pink top you always have on when you visit the shrine. Yuuichirou and I certainly don't need _that_ kind of embarrassment!"

"There's nothing wrong with my pink top!" Usagi shot back. "Besides, I have some new clothes you haven't seen yet. Mamo-chan took me shopping this afternoon."

"Good. Well just remember to bring at least one nice gown and a pair of heels. Something elegant. Evening gloves would be great too, if you have any. If not, I'll loan you a pair of mine."

 _"Evening gloves?"_ Usagi frowned. "What about Mako-chan? I don't think she'll have anything like that."

"As a matter of fact, she does" Rei replied to Usagi's surprise. "Our Makoto isn't always the rough-around-the-edges country girl type we usually think of her as. She can be quite the poised, polished lady at times, Usagi-chan. You could learn a thing or two from her."

"In that case I'll take your spare pair" Usagi agreed.

"Oh, and bring a swimsuit and activewear as well. The ship has a big pool and a tennis court."

Usagi's eyes widened. _"I can swim on the boat?"_

"Hai. But don't go poking around at anything you shouldn't, you _or_ Minako, or else we may _all_ end up swimming" Rei warned.

"Fine!" the blonde grumbled. "This means I have to repack my case. And it's already full! Where will I put everything?"

"Leave behind the usual hoard of junk food you never go anywhere without and you'll have plenty of room" the miko advised. "It's getting late and I've already called everyone else about this, so I'm going to go take a bath now. Just remember to show up at the train station on time."

. . . . .

While the two girls were still chatting on the phone in Tokyo, another pair of suitcases were carefully being prepared at a quiet country home not far from Nerima.

Yuji held up a white shirt and examined the collar with dismay. He cast it aside and walked across the hall to his brother's bedroom. "Taro-chan, can I borrow one of your good dress shirts? Mine are getting a little threadbare."

The older of the two siblings looked up from his nearly-filled case and grinned. "Rei's phone call has got you worried, hasn't it? Relax Yuji-chan. I've got it covered." He reached into his closet and pulled out two shirts, tossing them over. "Take these."

"Arigatou. I hope my suit's still nice enough. I haven't worn it since that job interview at the shopping center last autumn."

"I'm sure Mako-chan will like what she sees" Taro chuckled. "By the way, what do you think we should do with the rings? Should we keep them separately, or together in one safe place until the big moment arrives?" He picked up a small glittering diamond-topped gold band from his night table and cradled it in his palm. "I don't want the girls to find them before we formally propose."

"The bag I'm using has a hidden compartment that should be perfect. I'll carry them both" the other teen agreed.

Taro nodded and passed him his ring, the end product of considerable savings and sacrifice as well as a small cash advance from his parents that he had split with Yuji. "All yours, brother. That is, until the right moment happens during the cruise." He smiled, "Then it forever belongs to my beautiful Minako."

"I was still wondering about that, Taro-chan. Maybe we should propose to the girls earlier instead of waiting too long."

The seventeen-year-old also reconsidered the idea for a long moment. "Tell you what. Let's see how things develop before we decide when it's best to pop the question. I'm pretty sure my Minako and your Makoto would probably love to have the rings right away, but it may distract them from fully enjoying their holiday. Not only that, but I know we both agree that the exact time we choose to propose to our girls should be very special."

Yuji nodded. "The ring I bought my Mako-chan isn't anything fancy, certainly not like Rei's or Usagi's, but it's the best I can do" he said quietly. "I only hope Mako-chan will accept the marriage proposal of just an average sixteen-year-old boy. She may decide to wait until we're both older." He grinned nervously at his brother. "I've got my fingers crossed, Taro-chan."

Taro thought of his sweet Minako and held up crossed fingers. "Me too, brother. Me too."

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Sunday morning dawned bright, still and clear with the promise of another scorchingly hot day to come. In the courtyard of the Hikawa Jinja, Yuuichirou bowed deeply at two men in their early twenties who had just arrived via taxi.

"Ohayou, Funaki-san, Higo-san. Good to see you both again."

The older of the two apprentices greeted the teen. "Ohayou, Kumada-san. I understand you and Miss Hino are leaving on an ocean voyage today. I wish you a safe and happy trip."

"Arigatou. And thanks for covering for us again." As they walked toward the shrine, Yuuichirou grinned, "I feel kind of bad about subjecting you to another week with Hino-sensei."

"On the contrary, your fiancee's grandfather is a pleasure to work with. We enjoy our time at Hikawa immensely."

"Are we talking about the same priest?" Yuuichirou joked. "Somehow, I just can't think of Hino-san and pleasure in the same sentence."

_"I heard that, boy."_

Yuuichirou paled. _"Gomen, Hino-sensei!_ I didn't notice you standing over there. What I _meant_ was-"

Rei's grandfather chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Just keep my granddaughter safe and... have a good time."

His student nodded. "I'll do that, Sensei." He hurried into the shrine's living quarters before he managed to let loose another verbal blunder and found Rei still sitting at her writing desk. "The help is here, Rei darling. Are you ready to weigh anchor and set sail? If I stick around here too much longer, Hino-sensei might lock me in the brig!"

The mildly-amused miko looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's a cruise liner, Yuuichirou-chan, not a pirate ship." She smiled, "Would you like me to find a parrot to sit on your shoulder? You know, for the full effect?"

"Arrr!"

"Ok, that's enough" Rei groaned. She promised, "I'll be ready in a minute, honey. Just making sure I have everything I need before we leave." She returned to the task of checking the items in her purse. "Let's see... money... lipstick... nail file... nail polish... compact... cigarettes... tissues... tickets..." She paused upon spotting her henshin wand amid the contents and lifted it out. "I wonder if I should bring this?"

"Expecting trouble, Rei darling?"

"None whatsoever" his fiancee answered confidently. "But I'll bring it along... just in case." After another moment she finished her inventory and finally snapped the small red handbag closed. She stood and smiled happily at her love. "I'm ready."

"Do you want me to carry our tickets in my wallet?"

"No, they'll get all bent out of shape. I'll hold them."

"You're the boss. Shall we go, my darling?" Yuuichirou gentlemanly offered her his arm and she looped her hand through it. Walking out of the building together, he mused, "I've always wondered how a woman can keep so much stuff in such a tiny purse. How do you do it, sweetheart? Is there a gateway to another dimension in there?"

"That's a secret for only ladies to know" Rei replied with a sweet smile. Giving her grandfather a parting kiss on the cheek, they bid farewell to the priest and his temporary apprentices, passed under the massive red torii gate and walked down the stone steps to the street below, pulling their luggage behind.

. . . . .

Arriving at the train station, Rei was relieved to find everyone already present and waiting for her and Yuuichirou. She noticed Usagi had on the pink top she hated and sighed, _'I'll bet she wore that thing today just to spite me.'_

Usagi grabbed Mamoru's arm and raised it to check his watch. "You're nearly late, Rei-chan!" she scolded the miko. Her other hand grasped a brightly-colored paper fan that she wafted vigorously in front of her face. "It's so warm today. Even worse than yesterday! I'm starting to melt from all this heat!"

"Good!" Rei scoffed. "Maybe the heat will melt your lips together and everyone will have a nice quiet vacation for once."

"Now don't start!" the blonde warned.

 _"I'm so excited, Taro-lov_ e!" Minako squealed, leaning against her boy so tightly she appeared to be embedded in his side. Her head tipped toward Ami and Ryo and she raised her eyebrows inquisitively. _"So?_ How many books did you two bring along?"

"We took your advice, Minako-chan. Well, sort of" Ryo answered. "Just one small book this time."

"That's the idea!" the blonde beamed back. _"Love on the waves!"_

"And everywhere else, knowing you two" Rei teased.

"Of course!" Minako giggled.

Ami smiled at her friend's comment before asking, "Did you find the information you were looking for at the library, Minako-chan?"

"Not really. Just a lot of boring, useless technical stuff. But at least I know now how big and heavy the boat is! It's positively huge!"

"You went to the library to learn about the ship?" Rei asked in surprise. "Why didn't you do what everyone else did, Minako-chan? The cruise line has offices all over Tokyo with plenty of brochures about the Orient Venus. It would have saved you a lot of time and effort."

Minako's expression soured. _"Nani?_ I didn't think of that."

Nearby, Yuji fluttered the front of his short-sleeved shirt. "It is really warm today, Mako-chan. Even the air conditioning in the train station is struggling to keep up. I guess it'll feel a lot cooler when we're finally out at sea."

"Don't worry, Yuji honey" his girlfriend answered. "I'll make sure you stay nice and comfortable all week long." Minako began giggling at her and the tall brunette glared back. _"What? We're talking about the heat!"_

"I want to thank you again for this trip, Yuuichirou-chan" Mamoru said. "Your parents are extremely kind and generous to us yet again. I hope we can return the favor some day."

"Think nothing of it, Mamoru-san. My mother and father appreciate the value of having such close friends."

"When my Mamo-chan is a rich and famous doctor, he'll take everyone somewhere nice too!" Usagi promised. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Here comes the train! Minna, we're on our way!"

. . . . .

With typical Japanese efficiency, a swift rail ride south soon had the group disembarking at the nearby port of Yokohama. Following the signs, the happy teens joined a gradually-thickening crowd as they trooped along the Osanbashi pier and neared the terminal.

Makoto took a deep breath. "Now I can _really_ notice the salt in the sea air."

Usagi sniffed the air too. "You're right, Mako-chan. That salty smell is making me hungry!"

 _"Everything_ makes you hungry" Rei grumbled. "Yuuichirou-chan, I hope the ship doesn't run out of food before we reach out first port of call."

Usagi glared evilly at the back of the miko's head. For good measure she extended her tongue.

"I know you're making a face at me back there, Usagi-chan. So stop it and act your age."

Just before they entered the terminal, Usagi spied a long line of seagulls perched atop the nearby railing. "Minna, look at all the birds!"

"Please try not to eat them."

_"Rei-chan!"_

_. . . . ._

"Wow!" Minako's eyes gleamed in awe at the sight of the massive white liner moored at its berth. She gestured toward the ship excitedly, "Isn't it pretty? _Minna, that's my boat!_ The Orient Venus!"

 _"Your_ boat?" Makoto asked.

"Of course it is, silly! It has my name on it!" the blonde reminded her. She mused, "I wonder how fast it can go?"

"It has a top speed of twenty nine knots, Minako-chan" Ami promptly replied. "Although it normally operates at approximately twenty two."

"Is that all? _That_ doesn't sound very... Ami-chan, what's a knot?"

As the teens walked up the boarding ramp, Usagi continued fanning herself. "Speed doesn't matter, Minako-chan. As long as it's a lot cooler inside this thing, that's enough for me!"

At the top of the ramp, an attractive young lady in a neatly pressed navy-blue uniform and shoulder-length brown hair greeted the arriving passengers with a flurry of slight bows. "Welcome aboard the Orient Venus! We hope you have a wonderful stay with us." She singled out the oldest of the small party, smiling sweetly at Mamoru. "Good morning sir!"

Usagi immediately frowned, fanning herself faster.

Mamoru politely bowed back. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Miss...?"

"My name is Kono Sayuri" she told the young man, "and I'll be your cruise director during your voyage this week." After checking his ticket, her eyes lingered long on his handsome face. "Your first-class berthing is three decks up. Just follow the signs and you'll find it easily." Her warm smile grew even more welcoming. "It will be my pleasure to serve you in _any_ way I possibly can during your time aboard, Chiba-san. If you should ever need anything... _anything at all_... please don't hesitate to ask."

Usagi's frown grew deeper and her fan became a whooshing blur.

Makoto grinned and gave Ami a gentle nudge. "If Usagi keeps flapping like that she's going to take off and fly away!"

"I don't blame her, Mako-chan" the blue-haired girl whispered back, her eyes growing wide with surprise. "That girl is flirting with Mamoru!" She unconsciously tightened her grip on Ryo's hand.

"Arigatou, Kono-san" Mamoru thanked her. "I'm sure we'll all have a great-"

 _"Enough small talk!_ Time to find our room, Mamo-chan!" Usagi physically dragged her guy on board while Rei stood watching the spectacle, snickering quietly. The flustered blonde glared at the director as she passed. _"He_ happens to be _my fiancee_!" Usagi announced haughtily with a blatant wave of her left hand, making sure she flaunted her engagement ring in the young woman's face.

"Oh? You're a _very_ lucky young lady." The crew member turned away to greet the next person in line and Usagi continued her relentless tug on her boyfriend's arm until they were further down the deck and well distant from the ramp.

Usagi suddenly stopped. _"Mamo-chan!"_ she hissed. "Don't you _ever_ speak to her _ever again!"_

"Look who's getting jealous!" Rei teased. She cautioned her friend, "Usagi-chan, don't go making a scene."

"Uh... she's the ship's cruise director, Usako. She's in charge of all the entertainment on board. It will be rather difficult not to bump into her occasionally."

"Entertainment? _Bump into her?"_ Usagi's pretty face clouded in fury. "Mamo-chan, I'm going to be watching you!" Out came the waggling finger. "Very, _very_ closely! So you'd better behave yourself and _never ever_ forget about me!"

"Of course not, Usako!" her boyfriend replied reassuringly. He reached out to gently stroke her golden hair. "How could I ever forget my beautiful princess? My one true love?"

"Well... you'd better not! _Or else!"_

"Or else someone will be getting keel-hauled!" Yuuichirou chuckled. "And have to walk the plank!"

"Yuuichirou-chan, would you _please_ stop it with that ridiculous pirate talk?" Rei groaned in exasperation.

"Aye ay-"

Rei shot him a look.

"Yes dear" her boyfriend mumbled sheepishly.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"This is just like being in a fancy hotel, Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed. She and her friends were riding in an elevator up to their cabins on the highest deck of the massive ship. After suffering through the outside heat, the cool air conditioning was a welcome relief.

"I like my boat even more now!" Minako bubbled. _"So luxurious!_ We don't even need to use stairs!"

"It's just an elevator, Minako-chan" Makoto said. "You really should get out more."

"I get out!" her future sister-in-law objected. "I'm an experienced world traveller, silly!"

"I know. You keep reminding us" the brunette sighed. "Every single chance you get."

"You'll have to tell me more about your adventures abroad, Minako my sweet" Taro said.

She beamed at him. "Hai! I will, honey-love!"

Usagi glared up at her fiancee. "Now remember that promise you made to me, Mamo-chan! _No more talking to any strange girls!"_

"I solemnly promise I'll do my best to avoid them as much as humanly possible, Usako." Mamoru gently kissed her head.

"Good!" As the door slid open, Usagi folded her fan and handed it to Minako. "Here, Minako-chan. I don't want to carry this anymore. You can have it."

"You may need it if that cruise director shows up again" Rei chuckled. "I thought for a minute you were going to throw it at her, Usagi-chan."

"I thought about it" the blonde admitted with a mutter of regret.

The little group trekked down a lushly-carpeted hallway, checking the cabin numbers as they passed a row of closed doors. "Here's our room, Taro-honey!" Minako reached for the handle and swooshed the door open. She immediately began pulling her boyfriend inside.

"Before you two get any of your crazy ideas, after you get settled in we're all supposed to meet outside on the upper deck" Rei told the couple. "The view leaving port is an opportunity I don't think we should miss."

"Hai! We'll be there... maybe!" the blonde giggled. "No promises though!" She and Taro entered their large cabin and closed the door behind them before her friends managed even a brief peek inside.

"I wouldn't count on it, Rei-chan" Makoto laughed. She yelled at the closed door, "See you in five days!" Still chuckling, the brunette again took her boyfriend's hand. "Our room is the next one down, Yuji honey. Let's check out the accommodations in this place."

Inside Minako's cabin, the young couple found keys to their room waiting on a small table. Their baggage had already been delivered and neatly stowed off to one side, and a large picture window gave a breathtaking view of the sparkling blue ocean beyond.

"The bed here is huge!" Taro remarked. "A guy could get lost in it."

"Don't worry about _that_ problem, Taro-love" Minako smiled sweetly. "I'll find you." She noticed two silver knobs inset into the wall near the bed and walked over to turn one. Soft music promptly filled the cabin. "This boat of mine just keeps on getting better and better!" she exclaimed. Curious, she tried the second knob and began clicking through the many channels on offer, surprised to find some of the broadcasts in foreign languages.

Taro sat on the edge of the bed to loosen an overly-snug shoelace. "Having fun playing with that, sweetheart?" he asked with a chuckle.

His girl winked back. "Not _nearly_ as much fun as I have playing with... certain other things, honey-love." Turning away from the controls, she took a step toward her guy but paused and smiled as a song in a language Taro wasn't fluent in issued from the ceiling-mounted speaker.

"I know this tune!" Minako exclaimed. She adjusted the volume a little higher. "I heard it a lot when my parents and I were staying in England."

She immediately began singing along in English to the beat of "Japanese Boy" and impulsively decided to give her man a little impromptu entertainment. Flipping open the fan Usagi had handed her at the elevator, the blonde began swinging it around in a spur-of-the-moment fan dance for her bemused Taro.

The teen sat enthralled as his Minako's moves became increasingly provocative. She danced ever closer to him as she sang,

_"Mister can you tell me where my love has gone..._

_He's a Japanese boy..."_

"I'm not sure what all those words mean honey, but I _love_ the way you say them. " Taro sat watching her with widening eyes, increasingly enraptured by his beautiful lover's slender swaying form.

As she neared him he reached out to take her in his arms, only to have her step back teasingly. She smiled coyly as she danced seductively for her Taro and sang on. He sighed, the fires of longing she always stirred within his heart growing ever hotter.

Minako's smile also grew, along with wanton desire for her young lover. Before the next verse had finished she abruptly tossed the fan aside and fell into his embrace, kissing him passionately.

. . . . .

In the next cabin, Makoto and Yuji heard the music's faint bass beat echoing through the wall.

"Sounds like Minako found the entertainment system" Yuji remarked.

His girl laughed, "This is Aino Minako you're talking about, Yuji honey. In that bedroom, her Taro is the entertainment system!"

Usagi suddenly hurried past their opened door, speaking aloud. "Minako-chan, I changed my mind! I need my fan back because I'm going outside with-"

Makoto and Yuji heard the nearby door open, then a sharp gasp burst from Usagi's lips. The odango-haired girl shut the door with a slam.

"I have to check on this!" Makoto snickered. She stuck her head into the corridor, spotting Usagi trembling in front of Minako's closed cabin door, her eyes bulging comically wide.

"Something wrong, Usagi-chan?"

 _"It was horrible, Mako-chan!_ I saw... _clothes flying everywhere!"_

"I knew it!" the brunette snickered. "Is that _all_ you saw? Just clothes?"

"Hai!" the blonde gasped, her face pale. "But five seconds later and I would have seen _a lot more!"_

_. . . . ._

Eight teens stood leaning against the upper deck railing near a large swimming pool. While gazing out at the sights of Yokohama harbor, Rei asked Makoto, "Minako and Taro aren't joining us for the sailing, are they?"

"I wouldn't expect them to, Rei-chan" Makoto snickered. "They're kind of busy."

"Those two are a complete and utter embarrassment!" the miko grumbled. "We haven't even left port yet and they're already at it!"

"I'll say they are!" Usagi blurted. She suddenly leapt in fright as high above her, the ship's horn blared a long loud note.

_"Aahh! What was that? Are we sinking?"_

Mamoru gently squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, Usako. The captain is just signaling our departure."

"Oh! Gomen, Mamo-chan. I guess I'm still a little jumpy."

"Are you frightened about being at sea?" he softly asked her.

"That's not it. Usagi nearly walked in on Minako and Taro, Mamoru-san" Makoto explained. "That's more than enough to scare anybody!"

"Ah. _Now_ I understand" the university freshman chuckled.

Rei snorted, "That could emotionally scar someone for life!" She quickly added, "As if Usagi needed any help in that area. She's been a nervous wreck since the day we first met."

"Well... they should have remembered to lock their door!" Usagi muttered.

He and his friends felt the hull of the massive ship began to move sideways as two tugboats nudged the large vessel away from its berth. High above them, seagulls dipped and soared in random patterns, squawking noisily at each other.

I really like this, Mako-chan." Yuji slipped one arm around the love of his life, his other hand joining in the customary wave the departing passengers gave to those staying behind on shore. "There's a feeling about being on the ocean that you just can't find kneeling in a vegetable garden in Nerima."

"The lure of the sea is a strong one, Yuji-chan" Ami said. "I'm quite enjoying this too. It feels strangely... familiar." She remarked, "Ryo-kun, I think I'd like to go for a dip in the pool later. Care to join me, honey?"

"I'm with you, Ami my love." He smiled and softly kissed her cheek. "As I forever will be."

"Rei darling, how about we take a stroll around the ship after we've left port?" Yuuichirou asked. "I could really go for a cup of coffee."

"Hai" the miko nodded. "Me too. This afternoon everyone can wander around and get a feel for the ship's layout. I checked the itinerary and the first formal dinner isn't until tomorrow, so we all have plenty of free time to relax until then."

. . . . .

The Orient Venus soon left the tugboats and Yokohama far behind, its sharply sloping bow carving gracefully through the rippling waves as it entered open ocean. On the upper deck, Usagi and Mamoru enjoyed the comfortably cool and tangy sea breeze. She and her fiancee had settled into deck chairs and the blonde indulged in a soda and a bag of chips while Ami and Ryo swam with a dozen other passengers in the nearby pool.

"Mamo-chan, I don't see many others our age. Mostly just a bunch of older people."

"These cruises aren't exactly cheap, Usako. And a lot of retirees enjoy taking them."

Makoto and Yuji walked up to them in their bathing suits and Usagi held out her snack. "Care for a chip?"

"Not right now, thanks" Makoto politely declined. "Yuji and I are going for an afternoon swim."

"Ok, suit yourselves" the blonde shrugged. "If you get hungry, there's a row of vending machines through that door over there" she pointed while holding a large chip between her fingers. A sudden screech startled the girl and the chip was snatched from her hand by a white blur. A seagull landed on the deck not far away and swallowed the morsel in two swift gulps.

 _"Ohh! That evil bird stole my food!"_ Usagi fumed. She glared angrily at it and it flew off.

"Don't wave anything edible around like that" Makoto advised. "It probably thought you were trying to feed it." She and Yuji walked toward the pool. "I'll never understand that girl" the brunette sighed. "This ship has a bunch of fancy restaurants and cafes and she's eating from vending machines!"

Usagi reached defiantly into the bag for another bite, muttering, "Let's see it try _that_ trick again! I'll be ready next time! _Fuzzy little thief!"_

At the pool, Makoto gracefully leapt from the diving board and surfaced not far from Ami. "I can tell someone's really loving this!" she spoke while treading water.

"Hai! It's so nice and relaxing, isn't it?" the blue-haired girl smiled back. "My Ryo-kun and I are planning on swimming a lot these next few days." The young trio watched Yuji take his dive.

He swam underwater over to his girl and surfaced close beside her.

"Well hello, handsome" Makoto grinned.

"Hi, beautiful" her boy smiled back shyly. "Come here often?"

Ami giggled while Ryo complimented his friend, "That was a very clean dive, Yuji-chan."

"Arigatou, Ryo-chan. I've been practicing a lot more at the public pool in Nerima ever since we got back from the Okinawa trip. Though I'll never be as good at swimming as Ami or you are."

_"Oy!"_

A sudden noisy outburst attracted the teens and other swimmers' attention. Makoto laughed, "I see the war ashore rages on!"

 _"Give me back my chips, you evil little monster!"_ Usagi was sprinting down the deck toward the pool in hot pursuit of a seagull, her precious bag of chips clamped firmly in its beak as it scurried along. _"Don't make me punish you!"_

"You tell him, Usagi-chan!" Makoto yelled.

The bird stopped at the pool's edge and eyed the rapidly approaching girl.

 _"I've got you now!"_ Usagi gloated, cackling wickedly.

The gull dropped the bag and took to the air. With a triumphant yell, Usagi reached for the chips, slipped on the wet tile and promptly toppled over the edge into the shallow end of the pool with an ungraceful splash.

Her friends quickly swam over to help the spluttering blonde while Mamoru bolted from his deck chair to join them at poolside.

 _"What happened?"_ Usagi spat out a mouthful of water while taking her fiancee's outstretched hand.

Makoto couldn't help herself. "You just had a battle of wits with a bird, Usagi-chan. And you lost."

_"Ohh! I hate sneaky seagulls!_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

First, a quick note: I received a couple of questions about the song Minako danced to in the previous chapter. 'Japanese Boy' was a British pop one-hit-wonder in the early '80s and a video of it is on Youtube for anyone interested. I'm assuming it was probably still being played on the radio occasionally during the time Minako was living in England.

. . . . .

Ryo set his comb down on a glass-topped table in the cabin after a quick tidy of his dark hair. "That should do it. Are you ready for dinner with me, my beautiful Ami?" He was wearing a light blue short sleeved shirt and gray dress slacks and his girlfriend's eyes lit up at the sight of her handsome young man awaiting her reply. Ryo smiled at her and she walked over to him in a prim yellow dress and gently took his hand.

"I'm ready, Ryo-kun. Let's dine." The couple strolled out of the cabin they shared and locked it, passing by Rei and Yuuichirou's room on their way to the elevator.

"That odango-atama is as bad as Minako! In her own unique, clumsy way." The miko's voice could be faintly heard through her closed cabin door. _"Falling into the pool!_ And right in front of the other passengers too! I'm glad we weren't there, Yuuichirou-chan. I would have died of embarrassment!"

"Sounds like Rei is still upset about Usagi's little accident" Ryo murmured.

"Hai, Ryo-kun. Yuuichirou noticed several businessmen and their families on the cruise who know his parents quite well. I guess Rei doesn't want any horror stories getting back to Takeo and Noriko about the trip."

"Horror stories?" Ryo grinned. "I thought it was kind of funny, watching Usagi chase that seagull. But getting wet... not quite so much."

"Ryo-kun!"

"I feel really bad for Usagi, my love. But there honestly wasn't any harm done apart from having her clothes soaked, and perhaps some loss of face. I'm very relieved she didn't hurt herself."

"It could have happened to any one of us" Ami replied in defense of her close friend. "Usagi was just... unfortunate."

"On the bright side, at least she got her chips back." He kissed his giggling girlfriend's cheek as they waited for the elevator. "While we're on the subject of food, I'm feeling more than a little hungry myself. Is that casual restaurant on deck five where we're still planning on going?"

Ami nodded. "I believe a light meal is most appropriate for our first evening aboard, don't you? We certainly wouldn't want to overindulge and feel too sleepy to... study later."

"Hai. Definitely not." Even after sharing so much time together in the past year and the very intimate relationship that had rapidly blossomed between them, Ryo's face still produced a slight blush at the thought of the coming night of passion for him and his girl. With her sparkling blue eyes, her bright smile and that pretty dress that suited her so perfectly, he couldn't resist stealing another kiss. Ryo slowly eased toward her and Ami's eyes fluttered closed as his lips neared hers, but both shy teens were startled when the elevator door suddenly slid open.

"Hi lovebirds!" Makoto and Yuji stepped into the corridor and the brunette asked, "Heading out for dinner?"

"We're on our way there now, Mako-chan. I'm quite curious about the cuisine on a cruise ship, and the incredible selection they offer here makes for a difficult choice. We thought we'd start off with something slightly more casual our first day onboard."

"Good idea, Ami-chan. We'll be going down for a quick bite soon too." She chuckled, "Whatever you do, promise me you'll stay away from those vending machines!"

"We'll definitely avoid them, Mako-chan" Ami answered with a smile. Taking her boyfriend's hand she boarded the elevator and after a smooth ride down and a full minute of walking through the massive ship they found themselves strolling through a large, well-appointed atrium. Two thickly carpeted spiral staircases with gleaming chrome handrails disappeared down from the deck they were on while another led upward. The brightly-lit area sported a white grand piano and a number of overstuffed leather seats and small tables arrayed around a bar at one end. The couple took a curving path between a number of passengers who were milling about and soon arrived at their destination, a quiet bistro. After guiding them to their richly upholstered seats, a waitress presented Ami and Ryo with menus and a wine list.

"I think I'll enjoy a glass of wine with dinner tonight, Ryo-kun" Ami decided.

"We're allowed to do that here?"

"Hai. We're in international waters now, my love. We can legally have alcohol at dinner if we choose to" his girlfriend said. "Not only that, but this cruise Yuuichirou's parents were so kind to arrange for everyone is all-expenses-paid. So, why not make the most of it?" Selecting a glass of Koshu each, they both ordered sushi and held hands across their small round table while they waited for their meal to arrive.

"How is the love of my life finding her cruise so far?" Ryo asked after their drinks were delivered. "Having fun, I hope!"

Ami sipped her beverage and responded with a happy smile. "I love vacationing out on the ocean like this! I could get used to this kind of luxury, my Ryo-kun. So _very_ easily."

"Me too. We'll have to add an occasional holiday at sea to our list of things to do every now and then after we're married."

"Definitely" Ami smiled. She asked, "You don't feel any seasickness?"

"None at all." Ryo's blue eyes twinkled in the restaurant's soft lighting. "Perhaps I have sailed somewhere before. Maybe we both did in our previous lives together" he added thoughtfully.

"I had that exact same feeling earlier, darling" Ami replied. Her radiant smile made the young man's heart race with joy.

The sushi soon arrived and the young lovers chatted while they ate. "Perhaps after dinner you'd like to go out on deck for a little fresh night air before we retire?" Ryo suggested after ingesting another delicious bite of the colorful fish-and-rice combination. "The starry sky must be incredibly bright and clear out here on the ocean" he mused, only vaguely aware that someone passing close behind him paused to linger.

"Hai. The stars really are breathtaking at sea."

The statement did not come from his girlfriend across the table but from the person at his back. Puzzled, Ryo turned around to find an attractive girl of about sixteen with shoulder-length auburn hair and matching brown eyes smiling sweetly at him.

"You simply must go out on deck later" she insisted. "You and your sister would enjoy the view."

Ami's pretty lips pursed to hide a growing frown while Ryo quickly explained, "Mizuno-san isn't my sister, Miss..."

"I'm sorry, how rude of me!" the girl exclaimed. "My name is Arai Namiko. And... you would be..?"

"I'm Urawa Ryo. And the beautiful lady with me is Mizuno Ami. She's my-"

"Konbanwa, Mizuno-san." The newcomer's good evening greeting to the blue-hired girl seemed friendly enough, if somewhat stiff. Namiko smiled warmly at Ryo, "And a _very_ good evening to _you,_ Urawa-san. I do hope you're both enjoying your cruise."

"Uh... we are very much, thank you" Ami spoke up. Something about the girl's demeanor bothered her, and she certainly didn't like the way Namiko's attention was focused almost entirely on her boyfriend.

"I really should be going" Namiko sighed after a glance at her watch. "I'll _definitely_ make it a point to say hello again if I see you around later, Urawa-san. Oh, and if you have any questions about the cruise, _or_ the Orient Venus, ask away! I know quite a lot about it. Nearly as much as the cruise director."

"You do?" Ryo asked.

"Hai. It goes with the territory, I suppose." She winked at him and Ami felt her face beginning to redden. "My father happens to be the ship's captain."

"Oh! _That_ explains it" Ryo chuckled. "Having your father in charge, I mean."

"Good night, Urawa-san. And... uh... Mizuno-san, was it?" She slowly walked away, but not before pausing to give Ryo a sweet parting smile. "Be seeing you!"

Ryo turned back to see his girl staring at him.

"Uh... is something wrong, Ami-chan?"

"Not yet."

He immediately picked up on the reason for his love's uneasy mood. "Ami darling, let's forget about her. This is a huge ship, she'll probably never cross our paths again in the next few days."

'Now I know how Usagi felt earlier' Ami thought. But after a moment her smile returned. "Gomen, Ryo-kun. I'm sorry for my behavior just now. It wasn't warranted. It's just that..." she sighed, "seeing her smiling at you like that reminded me of a... rather unpleasant memory from last year."

Her boyfriend nodded understandingly. "That new girl in our class who tried to make me her boyfriend."

"Hai. _That_ one" Ami answered, unwilling to even utter the student's name.

"My beautiful Ami, my bride-to-be, please try to forget those bad memories. I gave you my heart and confessed my love for you that very morning last year, and I'm still yours and yours alone. And that's how it will _always_ be."

"I love you." She stood and offered him her hand. "Let's go out on deck and see those stars together, my Ryo-kun."

The look of boundless love in Ryo's expression made her heart skip a beat. All thoughts of the interruption by the captain's daughter were quickly forgotten. He gently gathered her soft warm hand in his. "Hai. Let's."

. . . . .

Ami and her boyfriend made their way toward the stern of the ship. The vessel's lights were not as bright there and it seemed to be less-frequented by the other passengers. The young lovers hoped the sky would be dark enough to give them a good view of the heavens.

Arriving on the deck, they spotted Minako and Taro already standing near the deck's railing, holding each other tenderly in the shadows. Ami hesitated, but Minako noticed their arrival and waved them over.

"Hi guys! Come join us!"

"Konbanwa Minako-chan, Taro-chan." Ami and Ryo met them at the rail, a muted whoosh of water churning behind the ship adding a soft backdrop to the stillness around them.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Ryo asked the couple. "I can recommend that bistro on deck five. Their sushi is great."

"We had planned to, Ryo-chan." Taro smiled at the beautiful blonde in his arms. "But something... uh... came up."

Minako giggled, "It did, didn't it?"

Blushing at his girl's double entendre, the young man quickly changed the subject, asking, "What brings you out here tonight? Getting some fresh sea air?"

"We thought we'd do a little stargazing before we turn in" Ami replied. "Is that why you're here?"

Minako seemed surprised by the question. "Stars? _Up in the sky?_ To be honest, Ami-chan, I haven't had the chance to look up yet! Except for..." she giggled again, "in my cabin with my Taro-love! You know, when we were-"

"I understand, Minako-chan." Ami interrupted her friend as discreetly as she could and both couples took a moment to gaze skyward. The view did not disappoint, and the girls silently held their lovers close as the heavens revealed their true majesty, seemingly for them alone.

"Stunning" Taro breathed. "Even the clearest nights in Nerima have never looked this good."

"It really is incredible" Ryo added. The four teens gasped as one as a shooting star blazed high overhead, leaving a long but fleeting trail before flickering from view.

 _"Minna, did you see that?"_ Minako blurted. "That's a sign of good luck! We should all make a wish from our heart and it will come true." She cautioned, "Don't tell anyone else though, or it will break the spell!" The blonde immediately closed her eyes and made her wish, hoping that someday soon her Taro-chan would ask her to be his bride.

Taro thought of the very special gift waiting for Minako in Yuji's suitcase and hoped that by the time this cruise was over, she would be leaving the Orient Venus close by his side and happily wearing his engagement ring on her finger.

. . . . .

"Come _on,_ Rei-chan! Join us! _It'll be fun!"_ Usagi begged.

Rei frowned. "You have the weirdest idea of fun imaginable, Usagi-chan. Fine. If it makes you happy, Yuuichirou and I will go to dinner with you and Mamoru. At least with your fiancee there, we can have an enjoyable, intellectual conversation during our meal."

"Arigatou!" Usagi beamed. "I promise we'll all have a great time!"

"What could possibly go wrong?" Rei asked herself aloud. "As far as I know there aren't any swimming pools inside any of the restaurants." She asked Yuuichirou, "Want to try that sushi place Ami and Ryo said they were going to check out, honey?"

"Your first mate is game for anything, sweetheart" the Shinto apprentice grinned. He saluted his fiancee. "Lead on, Admiral!"

Usagi stepped through Rei's cabin door into the hall, pulling Mamoru with her with Yuuichirou and Rei following close behind. The blonde abruptly froze, the smile on her pretty face transforming into a scowl. In an instant she released her fiancee's arm and spun around to face him like a pirouetting ballerina, latching onto his waist with both hands. Usagi physically shoved the much taller boy back into the cabin. Caught off-guard at his sudden reversal, Mamoru staggered backward, colliding with Yuuichirou who then bumped into Rei. The miko lost her balance and fell sprawling onto her bed as Usagi slammed the cabin door closed.

 _"Baka! Now what are you doing?"_ Rei yelled. She sat up and glared past the two confused boys. "The restaurants aren't in _here,_ odango-atama!"

"We're not leaving yet, Rei-chan!" Usagi answered sternly. "That flirty cruise director is coming this way down the hall! I won't allow her to talk to my Mamo-chan again! No, _no, NO!"_

"You're not just insane, you're insanely paranoid, Usagi-chan!" Rei sighed. She stood and smoothed her skirt. "That woman has probably forgotten all about Mamoru by now. Do you have any idea how many passengers there are on this ship?"

"Doesn't matter." Usagi pressed her ear to the door, listening intently. "Sounds like the coast is clear" she eventually spoke in a near-whisper. "But... maybe we should wait another minute or two, just to be safe."

"Dinner is a disaster and we haven't even left the cabin yet. I should have known!"

"I'm just protecting my fiancee from that evil woman, if you must know!" Usagi shot back.

"Oh? So who's protecting him from _you?"_

_Quiet, Rei-chan!"_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

After a pleasant and surprisingly uneventful dinner with Usagi and Mamoru, Rei summoned her friends to her cabin to discuss activities for the next day's planned stopover in Nagoya. "I know it's getting late, but this shouldn't take long. I was wondering if everyone would like to see the city as a group tomorrow, or split up." She wasn't surprised when she realized two of the teens were missing. "Has anyone seen Minako and Taro today?" the miko asked.

"We were with them on the rear deck about an hour ago, Rei-chan" Ami said. "They were still there when we came inside."

Rei feigned surprise. "I'm shocked! You mean they actually left their cabin for a few minutes and walked around the ship like normal people? Yuji-chan, I should apologize on behalf of all of us. I'm sorry that blonde maniac friend of ours has corrupted your brother so badly."

 _"Hey!_ I didn't do anything!" Usagi objected.

"I wasn't talking about you! I meant the _other_ blonde maniac" Rei grumbled. "Pay attention!"

Makoto's boyfriend laughed. "I honestly don't think he minds, Rei-chan."

The miko smiled and shook her head. "Probably not, Yuji-chan." She thought, "Maybe they snuck back inside already. Usagi-chan!" she ordered. "You're nearest the door. Go check Minako and Taro's cabin for me please. Tell them to get over here for a minute."

 _"Nani?"_ Usagi folded her arms in defiance. _"No way, Rei-chan!_ I'm not going anywhere near _that_ bedroom. One scare was enough, thank you very much!" Mamoru gently patted his fiancee's freshly-quivering shoulder.

"I'll go" Makoto volunteered. She grinned wickedly. "It's about time those two came up for a little air!"

She strode down the corridor and arrived at Minako's closed door. 'Now how should I handle this?' she pondered. 'Maybe a gentle knock? Or I could always try jiggling the doorknob... _Who am I kidding?'_ the brunette grinned. 'Time for the _direct_ approach!'

 _"Hey you two!"_ Makoto bellowed at the door. _"Rei wants to see you about tomorrow's stop in Nagoya!"_

Back in the miko's cabin, Rei cringed. "That was subtle."

"Mako-chan certainly doesn't beat around the bush!" Ami giggled.

A moment later the tallest girl in the group returned. "No luck, Rei-chan. Either they aren't back yet or they're unconscious." Makoto chuckled, "Probably from sheer exhaustion."

"Both of those are equally possible" Rei muttered. "Well we're not going to waste time tramping all over the ship looking for them. We'll plan our day and they can join us tomorrow if they want." She asked, "Anyone have any suggestions?"

 _"I do!"_ Usagi stuck up her hand as though she were still sitting in class with Haruna-sensei. "I want to try the Nagoya meshi!" She looked pleadingly at her guy. _"Can we,_ Mamo-chan? I heard it's really delicious."

"Of course, Usako."

"We just had a nice meal and you're already thinking about food again?" the miko grumbled. "Fine, we can have lunch together while we're ashore. I wouldn't want to interfere with odango-atama's unquenchable appetite."

Usagi stuck her tongue out.

"That face really suits you, Usagi-chan. It's a big improvement over how you normally look."

_"Miserable!"_

Are there any other ideas that don't involve eating?" Rei asked her other friends hopefully.

"My Ryo-kun and I would like to visit the Tokugawa Art Museum" Ami said. "Some of Japan's most precious national treasures are kept there. We'd love to see them."

"That's certainly doable" Rei nodded. "I definitely want to see the Atsuta Shrine, so we can add that to our list of stops too."

"Another shrine, honey?" Yuuichirou groaned. "I'll be expecting your grandfather to pop out from behind a komainu and start yelling at me!"

"I think you'll survive, lover boy" the miko smirked. "Ok, I suppose we can spend the rest of our visit to Nagoya sightseeing around the city. I'm planning on bringing home plenty of nice pictures of our trip to show Ojii-chan."

"You have a new camera?" Makoto asked.

"Hai. I got it about a month ago Mako-chan, but haven't had the chance to give it a really proper tryout yet." She glared sternly at Usagi. "And _this_ time, don't put your clumsy fingers anywhere near my camera, ok? You already lost my first one on that resort trip last year, remember?"

"I remember" Usagi mumbled. She scowled back, "Some people never forget even one teeny tiny little mistake!"

"I've been trying to" Rei muttered.

. . . . .

A few minutes later the remaining activities for the teens' day ashore had been decided upon and everyone filed out of the shrine maiden's cabin. Yuuichirou closed the door. "You're an incredible planner, Rei darling. I'm sure if we're ever in charge of a shrine together, it'll run just like clockwork."

"I always try my best, honey" Rei smiled coyly. "At _everything_ I do." Her arms encircled her fiancee. "But enough about business. Now it's time for pleasure."

"Sure!" Yuuichirou joked. "How about a game of tennis?"

Rei pressed her fingers against his chest. "That's not exactly what I had in mind, lover boy."

"No? A little shuffleboard then?" her boyfriend teased. "Or a card game down in the casino? _I know,_ how about-"

"Shut up and kiss me."

_. . . . ._

The sun was descending across the late-afternoon sky when the eight friends returned to the dock where the Orient Venus was moored. Rei slipped her camera from her bag and gestured toward the vessel. "Minna, just one more shot please. A group picture of everyone standing beside the ship would be really nice."

"Not _another_ picture!" Usagi grumbled. "That's all you've done for the last six hours, Rei-chan! This is your fifth roll of film!"

"You'll thank me for the memories later, Usagi-chan." She asked a nearby crew member if he would mind taking the shot and handed him her camera. She stood beside her Yuuichirou and the other teens clustered around them.

 _"Minna, wait!"_ a familiar female voice blurted from on deck. Minako and Taro hurried down the ramp to join their friends. _"Don't forget about us!"_

"Well well!" Rei scoffed. "Look who finally turned up! Where were you two hiding all day? As if I couldn't guess!"

"We were busy, Rei-chan! Last night we played tennis for a while, and today we went shopping. Would you like to see what I bought my Taro-love?" Minako giggled. "It's _really_ sexy!" She smiled sweetly up at her guy. "Just like me!"

"I think I'll pass" the miko muttered.

After the shot, everyone returned to their cabins to prepare for their first formal dinner of the cruise. As she slipped into her pink evening gown, Usagi began lecturing her fiancee about the perils of other women. "Mamo-chan, that cruise director will probably be at dinner tonight. If she starts talking to you again, I'm going to get mad!"

Mamoru gently caressed her cheek. "Don't worry, Usako. I promise to do my best to avoid her. I want you to be happy on our holiday, not jealous or upset" he said before donning his black dinner jacket.

"I'd be a lot happier if she wasn't here at all!" the blonde stated. She turned around. "Would you mind zipping me up?" Her love complied and she thanked him with a kiss.

"How do I look, Mamo-chan?"

"Simply stunning, Usako" Mamoru replied with a loving smile. "Truly the most beautiful princess in the history of the Moon Kingdom."

 _"Your_ princess, Mamo-chan." Usagi slipped into her pumps and opened their cabin door. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to ask the other girls to help me keep that evil woman away from you."

"Uh... it really isn't necessary, my love." Her fiancee solemnly placed his hand on his heart. "I promise to behave."

 _"Yes it is necessary!"_ Usagi fretted. "You're _so_ handsome, and seeing you all dressed up like that will make her want to hang around you even more! _I simply won't allow it!"_ Her mind made up, she left her cabin and hurried next door to Rei and Yuuichirou's room. She was surprised to find the door open and Ami standing inside, wearing a flattering pale blue gown and matching heels.

The blue-haired girl seemed a touch unsettled. Usagi listened as her close friend asked the miko, "Rei-chan, I'd really like to have the negatives from that last roll of film you shot, if you don't mind. At least the one of Ryo and me."

"Ami-chan, there's really no need to concern yourself about the film. I know you didn't like it when I took that surprise picture of you and Ryo kissing in the museum." Rei chuckled, "I thought it would make a cute shot. Anyway, why are you so worried about such a small thing? It's not like we haven't seen you kiss your Ryo a million times before."

"But... never on film, Rei-chan" her friend objected. "It's a _very_ personal thing to us" she said shyly.

"Are you afraid I'll post the picture all over Tokyo?" Rei teased. "Then you shouldn't have hid behind that pillar with your boyfriend!" She slipped on her evening gloves while Ami's frown deepened.

Usagi immediately stepped forward. _"Rei-chan!"_ she exclaimed. "That fuchsia gown you're wearing is so beautiful! Is it new? You and Yuuichirou make such a sweet couple."

"You really think so?" the miko smiled. "Arigatou, Usagi-chan."

"What this moment needs is a picture!" Usagi insisted. She picked up Rei's camera from the table. "Stand over there in front of the window and I'll take one for you" she volunteered. "It'll look great in your family album."

Rei nodded. "Ok. But please don't drop my new camera." She and her fiancee positioned themselves beside the large window and Yuuichirou slipped an arm around his girl while Usagi fumbled with the device. "How do you turn this stupid thing on?" she muttered.

"There's a button near the top" the miko instructed. "Not the little one near the bottom, that one opens the back. Press the big one."

 _"Got it!"_ Usagi raised the camera to her eye and deliberately pressed the wrong button. The back of the camera popped open and the film cartridge dropped out, unravelling and exposing the negatives inside to the bright cabin lights. _"Oops!"_

 _"Baka!_ Now look what you've done, Usagi-chan! _You've ruined the whole roll!"_ Rei yelled. "Can't you do anything right?"

 _"Gomen, Rei-chan!_ It was an accident" Usagi apologized. "Why do they make these things so confusing anyway?"

Rei snatched the camera from her hand. "It isn't hard if you think about what you're doing first!" She sighed, "Well it's too late now. Ami-chan, you don't have to worry anymore about that shot of you and Ryo kissing. Thanks to Usagi the entire roll is spoiled."

"We'll meet you and Yuuichirou at the elevator in five minutes, Rei-chan!" Usagi blurted. She shot from the room before Rei had time to yell at her again, with Ami following close behind.

The studious girl caught up to her and smiled happily, "Arigatou, Usagi-chan" she whispered. "I know you did that just for me."

Usagi winked at her friend. "Ami-chan, cameras are _so_ complicated these days. I don't think I'll _ever_ understand photography!"

. . . . .

The five couples gathered beside the gleaming steel elevator doors, awaiting their ride down to the deck where the first-class dining room was situated. While Minako was chatting excitedly with Makoto about her day, Taro took the opportunity to distract his brother. They both took a few steps back, out of earshot of their girls and their other friends. "Did you bring them, Yuji-chan?"

"Hai." Yuji nodded and reached into a pocket of his dark grey suit, discreetly passing his sibling a tissue containing Minako's engagement ring. "You think tonight could be the big night?"

"Maybe" Taro said. "At least we'll be ready to propose if the right moment presents itself." He grinned at his brother. "Nervous?"

 _"Who, me?"_ Yuji asked. "Scared to death, actually! What if Mako-chan says no-"

"What are you boys talking about over there?" Minako walked up to them and took Taro's hand, her elegant gold gown swirling gracefully around the pretty blonde's legs.

"Uh... nothing much, Minako honey. Just some guy talk" Taro answered. He regarded his girl with a smile that radiated the love he felt for her within his heart. "I have to say it again, sweetheart. You look absolutely ravishing tonight!"

"Arigatou, honey-love!" Minako beamed at her boy's compliment. "You look incredible yourself, my Taro! Then again, aren't you _always_ incredible?" She giggled. "I certainly think so!"

The elevator doors slid open. "Time for dinner, 'Mister Incredible'" Yuji teased his brother. The teens boarded the lift and Ryo pressed the button for deck two. They started down for what everyone, Yuji and Taro in particular, hoped would be a very special evening to remember.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

The five young couples entered the large dining room and gazed around in awe at their opulent surroundings. From the ceiling high above them several crystal chandeliers sparkled diffused light upon over a dozen small circular tables while three additional long rectangular tables surrounded the room's borders. A fourth wall was unobstructed, composed of polished mahogany paneling and appeared hinged as though it was able to fold away from sight. Several of the ship's officers were standing nearby in immaculately pressed white uniforms, chatting quietly with their guests.

"Minna, I've reserved one of those big tables for us tonight" Rei told her friends. Feeling self-conscious at the apparent affluence of the other first-class passengers, she frowned as Usagi wasted little time in impulsively dragging her boyfriend to the center and largest of the rectangular tables.

 _"Usagi-chan!"_ the miko hissed. _"You can't sit there!"_

The blonde glared back. "Why not? There's plenty of empty seats for everyone."

"That's the Captain's table!" Rei motioned her away with a subdued but brisk wave. "You have to be _invited_ to sit with him. Get back over here before you make a fool of yourself!" She kept her voice low and gestured to one side of the room. _"There's_ our table!"

"Gomen!" Embarrassed, Usagi steered Mamoru to where Rei was discreetly pointing. Her boyfriend slid out her chair for her and Usagi smiled at him as she took her seat. "Arigatou, Mamo-chan. You're such a gentleman to me!"

"Only the best for my princess, Usako."

Her friends' male companions also graciously held out chairs for their girls and after everyone had settled into their appropriate places the blonde muttered, "I like this table a lot better anyway. It's more private."

"Try not to embarrass us again" Rei warned her in a stern tone. _"Please!"_

"I won't do it again!" Usagi promised. "Now bring on the food!" she blurted. _"I'm starving!"_

 _"That_ promise lasted a whole half-second" the miko sighed. "Nearly a new record."

Minako watched several stewards appear from a side door, pushing gleaming trolleys containing before-dinner drinks. Soft background music added an extra touch of ambiance. _"Taro-love, isn't this all just so elegant?"_ Minako swooned. She immediately kissed her boyfriend's cheek, eased away slightly, smiled, then kissed him again.

Rei begged the love-sick blonde, "Minako-chan, would you _please_ try to restrain yourself during dinner tonight? Just for an hour or so?" the raven-haired girl asked hopefully. "That's all. I'm not asking for the moon."

"No promises!" Minako giggled. She slid her chair closer and leaned snugly against her boyfriend, her blue eyes shimmering. He slipped an arm around her and she tilted her head up to him. "This is _so_ romantic, honey-love! Sitting close to you like this while surrounded by luxury really puts me in the mood!"

"As if _that_ needed any more help" the miko muttered. "She's been 'in the mood' ever since they first met."

While the other guests mingled and engaged in quiet conversation, a steward appeared and began filling the teens' water glasses. "A glass of water for each of us and another bucketful to throw over my blonde friend at the other end of the table, please" Makoto joked with the man, causing him to break into a grin.

"I'll see what I can do about that, miss" the steward chuckled as he filled her glass.

Across the table from Usagi, Ami whispered to her boyfriend, "Usagi isn't going to like who I just spotted, Ryo-kun."

Overhearing, Usagi quickly spun around in her chair to peer behind her. _"Ohh!"_ she scowled. _"I knew it!_ That evil cruise director is here!" Upon spying the attractive young lady across the room, the blonde reached up to cover her fiancee's eyes with her palm. "Don't look, Mamo-chan!"

"Stop that!" Rei growled. "You're acting like a child!"

"If she comes over here I'm telling her to get lost" Usagi vowed unrepentantly.

 _"Don't you dare!"_ Rei warned. Her frown instantly transformed into a polite smile as the steward filled her water glass. "Arigatou."

"I wonder what's behind that movable wall?" Yuji pondered aloud.

"If I remember the ship's layout, that opens up into the adjoining ballroom, Yuji-chan" Ryo said. "I guess they keep it closed until after dinner for a more intimate atmosphere here."

 _"Ballroom dancing?"_ His friend paled. "Mako-chan, I'm not very good at that. Not good at all!"

The brunette beside him smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, Yuji honey. If you feel lost, just follow my lead."

"I may need lots of help" her boyfriend grinned. "My love, you are one _incredible_ woman. How did I ever manage to find you?"

"Destiny, Yuji-chan" Makoto answered happily. "It was meant to be. _We_ were meant to be."

A moment later it was Ami's turn to frown. The girl she and her boyfriend had met at the restaurant the previous night seemingly appeared from nowhere and promptly strolled up to the table across from her Ryo. _"Konbanwa, Urawa-san!_ So nice to see you again!"

"Uh... good evening, Arai-san" Ryo replied. He had been discreetly holding Ami's hand beneath the table and felt her fingers instantly tighten around his. "I... uh... suppose you'll be dining with your father tonight, since he's the captain."

"I will be" Namiko sighed. "These cruises are usually filled with older guests. It can get really stuffy and boring at times. It's a _very_ pleasant surprise to finally meet such a handsome young man like you on one." She made it a point to check his ring finger. "And still single too!"

As his friends looked on, Ryo blushed and fixed his gaze on the tablecloth. He was shocked to hear the captain's daughter ask Ami, "I know you're traveling together... uh... Mizuno-san? Hai, that's your name." She smiled just a little too sweetly at the blue-haired girl, "I certainly hope you won't mind if I were to ask your date for a dance later? _Arigatou!"_ Ami's grip tightened even further around Ryo's hand as the girl smugly walked away without waiting for a reply.

Further down the table, Makoto whispered, "If this goes much further there could be trouble tonight, Yuji-chan."

"I know what you mean, sweetheart" Yuji nodded. "Ami looks _really_ upset."

"Can you blame her, honey? She has every right to be, with that snooty girl acting so pushy toward her Ryo." The brunette grinned wickedly. "Just let her try any of _that_ nonsense with you and she's going for a cruise, that's for sure. _Cruising right over the side of the ship!_ That's where _she's_ going!"

Yuuichirou contained his own grin and leaned to whisper in Rei's ear, "This could be a very interesting evening, Rei darling. Are you up for an all-out brawl at sea?" he asked with a chuckle.

 _"Why me?"_ the miko sighed. "And why _now?_ All I'm asking for is one quiet dinner together."

Sensing his girl's growing apprehension, Yuuichirou remarked, "And the plot thickens further, sweetheart. See that man over there? The one in the grey suit two tables down?"

Rei followed her boyfriend's gaze to a gentleman in his late forties who was attentively reaching out to light his wife's cigarette. As he extended his arm she caught sight of the gleaming gold cufflinks on his white shirt and what had to be an obscenely-expensive Rolex watch glittering from his wrist, all protruding from the sleeve of a perfectly tailored Armani suit. "Hai. I see him." She turned her head toward her boyfriend with a surprised expression. "You _know_ that man?"

"That's Miyagi Akihiro, honey. A very close friend of my parents and an _extremely_ wealthy businessman." Yuuichirou wondered, "I'm surprised he's on a cruise like this instead of out on his yacht somewhere. Maybe it's still docked in Honolulu."

 _"He has his own private yacht?"_ Rei's eyebrows shot up, the sixteen-year-old miko still struggling to come to grips with the kind of life her fiancee's parents and their friends regularly enjoyed.

"That's right, sweetheart. It's a big one too. My parents and I were on it for a couple of days two years ago when we went to Hawaii." Yuuichirou grinned, "We're rubbing shoulders with the very well-to-do tonight, Rei-chan." He stood and offered his stunned fiancee his hand. "We really should go over to their table and say hello."

Rei nodded numbly, and after quickly straightening her gown and donning her best and brightest smile, accompanied her young man across the room to meet his parents' friends.

Minako watched Rei and Yuuichirou leave the table, but her eyes were abruptly diverted by the approach of another woman. "Don't look now, Usagi-chan" she tittered, "but your old friend the cruise director is on her way over here!"

_"Nani?"_

Before Usagi could react, her nemesis materialized alongside her fiancee. "Minna, a _very_ good evening to all of you!" she said cheerfully. "Chiba-san, you're in for a real treat tonight!"

 _'_ I bet you'd like to _be_ that treat too, wouldn't you?' Usagi grumbled under her breath. She raised her water glass for an angry sip and the liquid within sloshed around as though it were experiencing a mild earthquake.

The cruise director continued, "Our master chef aboard the Orient Venus is one of the very best, on _any_ cruise line" she announced with pride. "Did you know that before joining us, he worked for many years in an exclusive Paris restaurant?"

"I wasn't aware of that, Kono-san" Mamoru replied. "In that case, dinner tonight should be quite spectacular."

"Hai. _Spectacular"_ Sayuri pursed her lips and repeated the word softly and slowly. She leaned closer and winked at the university student, her fingertips lightly resting on Mamoru's shoulder. "I've put in a good word with him, so you and your friends can expect something extra special on the menu tonight."

"Arigatou, Kono-san. We really appreciate your trouble."

 _"But of course,_ Chiba-san. Only the very best will do for _my_ passengers! I'll be along later to ensure you're having a wonderful time." She giggled, "But for now, duty calls!"

Usagi sat fuming in her seat, too upset to utter a word at first. Finally the blonde parroted mockingly, _"Duty calls! He he he!_ I'm _so spectacular!"_

Minako and Taro both burst out laughing, only to receive a polite and almost comically-stern scolding from Ami. "You really shouldn't laugh at Usagi like that! I understand completely how she feels at this instant. It's obvious that woman likes Mamoru-san, perhaps a little _too_ much."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Usagi-chan." Taro tried his best to calm the seething girl. "Don't think for one minute that your Mamoru is the least bit attracted to her. He's in love with you."

"I hope so" Usagi pouted, looking sadly up into her boyfriend's face with huge puppy-dog eyes.

"Usako, my love, you have absolutely nothing to fear." Mamoru gently took her hand, whispering, "You are, and will _forever_ be, my only love."

"I'm sure she's not after a permanent arrangement with him anyway, Usagi-chan" Minako chimed in. "I've heard all about _that_ type of girl before. She's nothing more than a... a _gold miner!"_

"Ah, I think the phrase you're looking for is 'gold digger', Minako-chan" Ami suggested.

"That too! She's _all_ those things!" the blonde nodded.

"Arigatou, minna" Usagi said. "I appreciate everyone trying to calm me down. But..." she vowed, "if that evil woman tries to get any closer to my Mamo-chan, I'm going to punish her in the most serious way I can think of! _Hai!"_ she nodded briskly. _"I'm going to do it!"_

"Usagi-chan, please don't react in haste. Try to remain calm and in control of your emotions" Ami pleaded. "You mustn't exaggerate a chance encounter like this all out of.. proportion... to..." Her words faded as from the corner of her eye she noticed Namiko, sitting at the captain's table and staring directly at her Ryo. Her boyfriend must have sensed someone focusing intently on him and he looked up. Namiko smiled sweetly at Ryo and wiggled her fingers in a cute, coy wave.

"What were you saying, Ami-chan? Usagi asked. "You drifted away on me while you were talking."

The shy, studious girl's blue eyes met Usagi's. "Usagi-chan?"

"Yes, Ami-chan?"

"If you need any help thinking of ideas on how to punish that woman... just ask me. _I have plenty!"_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Usagi nodded vigorously. _"Hai!_ We'll team up, Ami-chan! Together we won't let those wicked girls get away with _anything!"_

"Get away with what, Usako?" Mamoru asked. "I hope you aren't up to your scheming ways again."

"Who? Sweet, innocent _us?"_ Usagi asked innocently. "Would _we_ do anything like _that,_ Mamo-chan?"

"If you think your guys are involved? I'm sure _you_ would, Usako" her fiancee laughed.

"You know me too well" the blonde sighed.

The captain of the vessel entered the dining room and greeted several passengers on the way to his table. He announced, "Good evening, everyone. For those of you I haven't had the pleasure of personally meeting yet, I'm Arai Yuudai, captain of the Orient Venus. On behalf of my crew, I'd like to thank all of you who've joined us here tonight in the first-class dining room for sailing with us on our cruise this week. I hope your voyage will prove to be most enjoyable."

"Could be better" Usagi muttered under her breath.

"Now now, Usako. Don't be that way" Mamoru whispered to his pouting girl.

A minute later, Rei and Yuuichirou returned to their seats and the miko breathed a relieved sigh. "Yuuichirou-chan, you weren't kidding about how wealthy your parents' friends are. That guy just _oozes_ money and class. Though he and his wife both seem like really nice people."

"They are, Rei darling. My father met Akihiro when they were at university together and they've been close friends ever since."

"He looks filthy rich from here" Makoto remarked.

"That's no exaggeration, Mako-chan" Rei told her. "One of his companies recently bought a majority share in the cruise line that operates the Orient Venus and several other ships. He thought he and his wife should experience their offerings first hand, so he's taking his wife on this cruise to get a feel for their investment." The miko added, "I only hope nothing goes wrong. I'm sure Noriko and Takeo will hear all about it if Usagi starts acting like an idiot." She glowered at the blonde who was talking to Mamoru, oblivious to the miko's stern glare. "She'd better behave tonight!"

"It isn't just Usagi, Rei-chan. You may have Ami to worry about now too" the brunette quietly warned her miko friend. "That girl sitting at the center table has eyes for Ryo. And, she's the captain's daughter."

"Wonderful" Rei groaned. "But that shouldn't be too much of a problem, Mako-chan. I know I can rely on Ami of all people to always act like a lady should."

The captain took his seat and as if on cue a bevy of stewards arrived, some filling the passengers' wine glasses with umeshu while others began serving the first course of the evening's dinner. Usagi took a deep gulp from the long-stemmed glass and smacked her lips appreciatively. "Hey, this stuff's not bad!"

"Go easy on the wine, Usako" Mamoru cautioned. "We'll be dancing later."

"You're supposed to _sip_ wine, Usagi-chan" Rei hissed down the table. "Not guzzle down the whole glass at once like a thirsty yak at a watering hole! Where are your manners?"

"Quiet, Rei-chan!" Usagi replied haughtily. "You're ruining the mood."

. . . . .

To the miko's great relief the formal dinner progressed peacefully and as the cruise director had promised, the repast was outstanding.

"I wonder if I can talk to the chef sometime and maybe get a few pointers" Makoto mused. "His tofu in crab sauce is perfect."

"It is really good, but I like your cooking a lot more, sweetheart" her boyfriend said. " _You_ should be the one giving _him_ cooking tips!"

"Stop it! Yuji honey, you're embarrassing me" the brunette replied modestly. "Though I love hearing you say that!"

"Just telling it like it is" Yuji said proudly. "No one does it better than my Mako-chan."

Minako's smiling face instantly peered around her boyfriend. _"Is that so, Mako-chan?"_ she tittered, catching the brunette in an all-to-rare blush.

"You know perfectly well what Yuji means!" Makoto growled.

"I'm sure I do!" she winked back.

_"Minako-chan!"_

Ami had been sitting quietly during the meal, trying her best to take her mind off that annoying girl at the captain's table. She sat back when her empty plate was collected and the fourth course, miso glazed cod, was placed before her.

She managed a soft giggle at the still-ravenous girl across the table. "Arigatou!" Usagi beamed at the steward. "Just what I was looking for! More yummy food!" The blonde immediately attacked the fish with vigor. "I just can't get enough tonight!"

"I have that problem too, Usagi-chan" Minako smiled. "I can't get enough _any_ night!"

"I was talking about the food, Minako-chan" Usagi snickered between bites. "Not what _you're_ thinking!"

"Oh... well, the food's good too!" Minako giggled. "Not as delicious as my Taro's kisses though!"

"Just listen to those two, Yuuichirou-chan" Rei grumbled from further down the table. "I've never met anyone with such one-track minds!"

"I have" her boyfriend said.

"Oh?" The miko raised an eyebrow. "Who would _that_ be?"

Yuuichirou grinned at her without answering.

"Well..." Rei smiled coyly. _"That's_ different. At least _I_ can keep my dignity and composure when dining out. When we're alone in our cabin later... that's another matter entirely, lover boy." She heard an abrupt clatter and glanced at Ami. The blue-haired girl had dropped her knife and was staring at the captain's table, where Namiko had just taken a sip of wine. The girl had somehow managed to catch Ryo's attention again and was sensuously slipping her tongue slowly across her moist red lips. The teenage boy's eyes went wide and he quickly looked away.

Makoto noticed it too and leaned behind the miko. " _Psst! Ami-chan!"_

Shaken by Namiko's bold gesture toward her boyfriend, Ami looked numbly back at Makoto, her expression blank.

"Want me to put a stop to that funny business for you?" the brunette offered. "I'd be more than happy to have a talk with that girl, if you'd like me to. Just say the word."

"Mako-chan, no!" Rei pleaded. "I know all too well what your little 'talks' involve. Please forget it!"

"I'm only trying to help a good friend, Rei-chan" Makoto replied quietly.

"That won't be necessary, Mako-chan" Ami said. "But thank you anyway." She took Ryo's free hand and smiled lovingly at him. "We'll handle this in our own way."

. . . . .

Usagi tossed her linen napkin on the table and sighed happily. "That dessert was wonderful, Mamo-chan! So tasty! What was it called again?"

"It's creme brulee, Usako. It _was_ excellent, I have to admit. Sayuri wasn't exaggerating about the chef's skills."

His fiancee abruptly scowled. "Don't you _dare_ mention that horrible name again!"

"Gomen nasai, Usako."

The cruise director had previously abandoned her uniform for an evening gown and now walked over to open a small panel recessed into one wall. She removed a microphone and addressed the guests. "Minna, wasn't dinner lovely tonight?"

A number of passengers applauded, including Makoto, but Usagi could only grumble, "Most of it."

Sayuri continued, "I'm happy to announce that the floor is now open for your dancing pleasure." She pressed a button and the paneled fourth wall began to retract, revealing a large ballroom behind it.

"Here's the part that scares me, Mako-chan" Yuji muttered. "Dancing together at your house to songs on the radio is one thing. But _this..."_

"Relax, Yuji honey" Makoto reassured her young man. "You'll catch on in no time. You're a great dancer. Honest."

"He's not _that_ bad for someone with two left feet, Mako-chan" Taro snickered.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, brother" Yuji chuckled. "I knew I could count on you."

"Don't mention it."

A slow waltz began to play and several couples immediately left their circular tables and took to the floor. Mamoru stood and offered Usagi his hand. "Shall we, my love?"

_"Hai hai!"_

The young man escorted his fiancee onto the ballroom floor and Rei watched with trepidation as Usagi confidently placed one arm around Mamoru's back, entwining the fingers of her other white-gloved hand with his. They began swaying smoothly around the room and the miko shook her head in disbelief. "She's actually pretty good, Yuuichirou honey. I was expecting Mamoru's poor feet to be trampled flat after Usagi's first two steps."

"I'm impressed too" the Shinto apprentice replied. "Usagi must have been practicing a lot lately. Which reminds me, didn't you and the other girls practice your dancing when you crashed a finishing school last year?"

"We did, and it was a total disaster" Rei shuddered at the memory. "Even before the youma attack. Makoto and Ami really took to it, but Usagi and Minako were flailing around like fish out of water. Mamoru's influence on her must finally be paying off." She smiled brightly at her love. "Well? It seems safe enough up there. Shall we dance?"

"But of course, darling." He stood and offered her his arm, and Rei and Yuuichirou joined a dozen other couples on the floor, the miko's swirling fuchsia gown adding an additional touch of color to the festivities.

"I understand if you'd like to sit this first one out, Yuji honey" Makoto offered. "Take some time to watch how the other couples do it and get a feel for things. There's no pressure at all."

Her boyfriend bolstered his courage. "And miss the chance to dance with my beautiful Mako-chan? _Not me!_ Let's do this thing, sweetheart."

"That's my Yuji!" the tall brunette beamed. She and her young man also ventured onto the floor and after a few hesitant steps by her guy, Makoto's pale green gown was soon rippling gracefully as they moved together between the other couples.

"See?" Makoto whispered above the music. "It's not so hard, is it?"

"I feel like I can do anything when you're by my side, Mako-chan." Her Yuji's eyes reflected the soft light of the crystal chandelier above the couple. "I love you. So very much."

The remaining four teens also soon left their table and began waltzing together.

 _"Ahh!"_ Taro kept his gasp low when Minako promptly stepped on his toe.

"Gomen!" Minako gasped. "Did that hurt much, honey-love?"

"I think I'll survive" he chuckled. They took another few steps together.

_"Ow!"_

"Gomen again!" Minako giggled, "Just remember, Taro-love. If I damage anything, Nurse Minako will make it all better later tonight!" She leaned closer to purr in his ear, "I even brought along my nurse's hat!"

"Arigatou honey. I... uh... think."

All through the first dance Ami had carefully avoided eye contact with the captain's daughter, giving her complete attention to the boy she dearly loved and held in her arm. Eventually the song finished and was promptly followed by a faster, more intimate merengue. Ami and Ryo smiled happily at one another and eased closer together but before they could take the first step, Namiko threaded her way between the other couples and walked briskly up to them.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Ryo looked helplessly at his love but the unwelcome intruder didn't hesitate for even a second. She promptly took his hand and peeled Ryo briskly away from the speechless blue-haired teen. Ami stood motionless in stunned shock as Namiko whisked her boyfriend from her. After a moment she dejectedly returned alone to her seat.

Not wanting to press his luck with the more challenging dance, Yuji asked Makoto to sit out this faster-paced number and they joined Ami at the table.

Makoto's brow furrowed. "Where's Ryo, Ami-chan?" Her quiet, studious friend didn't answer. Instead she stared down at her lap, fighting back a tear while silently cursing her shy nature. The brunette's green eyes quickly scanned the ballroom floor and she frowned deeply. "Oh. _I see."_

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

"I'm putting a stop to this _right now!_ " Makoto decided. She stood but hesitated when she felt Ami's hand gently tugging on her arm.

"Please don't, Mako-chan" the girl sighed. "This is something my Ryo and I should deal with on our own."

"Are you sure?" the brunette asked warily.

"Hai. I'm sure."

Yuji added, "Ami's right, Mako-chan." He told the blue-haired teen, "Ami-chan, of all the new friends I've made since we met last year, Ryo has become my closest friend. I feel like I know him almost like a brother now. And I know him well enough to say that he'd never let a single dance take his mind off the only girl he will ever love. Or anything else for that matter."

"Arigatou, Yuji-chan." Ami wiped away her tear and forced a faint smile. "I'm just overreacting, that's all. It's just one dance."

"One dance is one too many with a girl like that" Makoto muttered. Unconvinced, she sat down.

Across the floor, hidden from view behind the other dancing couples, Ryo was making sure he kept Namiko as far away from him as he possibly could. But the insistent girl kept pressing closer at every opportunity. Her fingers gently caressed his bow tie. "Urawa-san, you're such a wonderful dancer" she smiled sweetly before twirling around him. "Mizuno-san is one very lucky girl."

When she swept close again he replied, "No, Arai-san. _I'm_ the lucky one."

As the seconds ticked by at the dinner table, Makoto grumbled impatiently, "That's more than enough time! Ami-chan, why don't you go right up there and claim your boyfriend back? I certainly would!"

Her friend hesitated. "I... I can't, Mako-chan. I'm just too shy. And I certainly wouldn't want to cause my Ryo-kun any public embarrassment."

The song ended and Ryo immediately released Namiko's hand. "Thank you for the dance, Arai-san. I want to be with Ami now." He tried walking away from her only to have the girl suddenly pull him close as another waltz began playing.

"You have the whole evening to be with _that_ girl, Urawa-san. Just one more little dance with _me_ first, ok?" She felt him try to ease away again and pressed her arm more snugly against his back, drawing him near. "I've never met a boy like you before" she cooed softly. _"You're really special."_

From the crowd, Usagi appeared wearing a deep scowl. She stomped across the floor in her pink gown and dropped heavily into a chair beside her friends. _"Ohh!_ I _knew_ this would happen!" she steamed. "That cruise director is dancing with _my_ Mamo-chan! What _nerve_ that wicked woman has!" She craned her head around, catching fleeting glimpses of her young man and Sayuri. _"I hate this so much!"_

"Things are going a little too far tonight" Makoto agreed. "Who do those people think they are anyway?"

"I hope no one asks me for a dance" Yuji chuckled.

"Just let anyone try!" the tall brunette growled jealously, her fingers clenching. _"I dare them!"_

When her love still didn't appear after the next dance began, even Ami's deep shyness wasn't enough to keep her from her beloved any longer. She stood up. "Minna, I think it's time to find my Ryo" she announced, though her voice quivered with uncertainty.

"That's the spirit!" Makoto grinned. _"Go get him, Ami-chan!"_ She watched her friend make her way between the other couples, passing Minako and Taro who were slowly returning to the table, the teenage boy limping slightly as he walked. "Looks like Minako's feet have claimed another victim!" the brunette chuckled. "Poor Taro!"

"Much more of this and my brother will finish the cruise in a wheelchair" her boyfriend snickered.

Makoto laughed. "Knowing Minako, that could easily happen even _without_ any dancing! Let's go stick close to Ami, Yuji-chan. I want to be nearby in case there's trouble. Hold the fort, Usagi-chan."

"I don't want to hold the fort!" the blonde muttered. _"I want to hold my Mamo-chan!_ That evil witch is ruining everything!" Usagi sat muttering to herself as Makoto and Yuji also disappeared from sight among the dancers on the busy ballroom floor.

"Where's your lover boy, Usagi-chan?" Minako tittered. "Did you lose him somewhere?"

"Hush, Minako-chan!" Usagi sulked. "Let me be miserable in peace!"

On the floor, Rei was also watching the evening's events play out with deepening concern. "Let's get closer to Ryo and that girl, honey" she whispered.

"Trouble coming?" Yuuichirou asked.

"I hope not, darling."

They swept toward the far end of the ballroom where Namiko had managed to keep Ryo well out of view of the teen's dinner table.

Ryo spotted his love approaching and smiled happily.

"Mind if... I... cut in?" Ami hesitantly asked the pair.

"We aren't finished yet" Namiko replied bluntly, pivoting her temporary partner away. She smiled coyly at Ryo. "I'm enjoying this _far_ too much to stop now, Urawa-san!"

The blue-haired girl hung her head, her eyes filled with sadness. "Oh..."

Ryo abruptly stopped dancing and pried his fingers free from the captain's attractive daughter.

"What are you doing, Urawa-san?" Namiko protested. "The night is still young! You can be with your girlfriend later on, after we're done."

"She isn't just my girlfriend, Arai-san" Ryo said. "Not anymore." Ami looked at him in stunned shock, while nearby Rei and Makoto both gasped. Usagi also appeared with her fiancee, having forcefully freed Mamoru from the cruise director's clutches.

"What's going on?" the puzzled blonde asked Rei. The worried miko didn't answer.

Ignoring the captain's daughter, the dark-haired boy stepped over to the love of his life.

"Ryo-kun... what did you mean when you said that?" Ami softly spoke, her eyes fearful and her fingers beginning to tremble.

"This isn't exactly how and where I planned on doing this, Ami-chan" Ryo apologized. "But I can't go on living as just your boyfriend."

 _"Nani?"_ Ami's blue eyes became moist with sorrow. Nearby, Rei and Makoto silently looked at each other, scarcely believing their ears. Several other nearby older couples also stopped dancing and watched the drama unfold.

"That's right, Ami my love" Ryo continued. He smiled shyly, "From now on, I want to be so much more than just your boyfriend." Ignoring the stares from those around him, the boy dropped to one knee before the blue-haired girl and tenderly took both her hands in his. "My beautiful Ami... would you... marry me?"

 _"Ryo-kun?"_ Ami gasped.

Her love reached into his jacket pocket, extracting something small and round that sparkled between his fingers. He held out his hand to reveal a glittering engagement ring. "I... uh... brought this along, Ami-chan" he offered, his words softly spoken and filled with emotion. "Just in case you... said yes."

The shy, studious girl's speechlessness lasted only a second. _"Ryo-kun! My Ryo-kun! Yes! Oh yes! A million times yes!"_ Her shyness and sadness both instantly evaporated and Ami leaned forward to deeply kiss her new fiancee's lips.

The rear of the ballroom erupted into applause as Ryo took her left hand and gently slipped the ring on her finger to join the promise band he had given her last year. He stood and held his petite blue-haired girl in a lingering, tender embrace. "I truly love you with all my heart."

"Oh Mamo-chan!" Usagi sniffled. _"That's so beautiful!"_ The blonde immediately began to sob.

"There goes odango-atama, falling apart again as usual" Rei sighed, though the miko wore a huge smile as she spoke. "Congratulations, Ami-chan! Ryo-chan, you had us all worried there for a minute!"

 _"I_ wasn't worried, Rei-chan!" Usagi said. She took Mamoru's white handkerchief from his jacket pocket and blew her nose into it with a loud snort. "I knew this would happen someday!"

"Well done, you two!" Makoto grinned.

The happy couple were about to return to their seats when Namiko approached them. "I'm very happy for you too" she said with a polite bow. "And I'm terribly sorry for my behavior tonight. I had no idea you meant this much to each other. Congratulations."

"Arigatou, Arai-san" Ami answered with a forgiving smile.

"No harm done? the captain's daughter asked.

As Makoto lead Yuji toward their table, she deliberately passed close behind the girl. "Not this time" the brunette growled. "Luckily for you."

The other couples parted to allow the teens swift passage back to their table. Minako and Taro soon spotted the glowing smiles on Ami and Ryo's faces. "Minna, what's with all the applause?" she asked. "Did we miss something?"

"Nothing much, Minako-chan" Makoto grinned. "Just an engagement."

 _"An engagement?"_ Minako's eyes lit up at the sight of the second ring on Ami's finger. "Ryo-chan, when you break up a dance, you really know how to do it in style! Congratulations, love birds!"

"I guess I did" the boy blushed. Overcome with joy, Ami kissed him again before sitting close beside her love.

Mamoru waved a steward over. "Could we have a little more wine, please? I believe a toast to the happy couple is in order."

"Certainly sir" the man nodded, promptly working his way around the table to refill everyone's glasses.

Taro summoned his brother over with a subtle bob of his head.

"What's up, Taro-chan?"

The older sibling kept his voice low so Minako wouldn't overhear, though his girl was totally preoccupied with admiring Ami's ring. "Let's keep our rings out of sight until another day, Yuji-chan. Tonight is Ami and Ryo's special moment. Ours should wait until later."

"Hai. I was just thinking the same thing." Yuji nodded and quickly returned to his Makoto's side at the opposite end of the table.

"Proposing on a sea cruise! And on the Orient Venus too! _Isn't that the most romantic thing possible?"_ Minako swooned.

"If Taro ever proposes to you, I have a pretty good idea where it'll happen, Minako-chan" Rei remarked.

 _"You do?"_ the blonde asked the miko breathlessly. _"Where?"_

"Probably from a hospital bed" Rei teased. "He can do it while he's making out his last will."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rei-chan! My Taro-love will _never_ need to go to a hospital" Minako insisted. She beamed, "Not with his very own Nurse Minako looking after him!"

"Hai, forget the hospital" Makoto chuckled. "He'll be too far gone for that."

 _"Silly!"_ Minako giggled. "My Taro will always be in the best possible hands. I know what's good for my man."

"Planning on leaving the country again, are you?" the brunette snorted.

 _"Stop that crazy talk, Mako-chan!"_ the blonde miffed.

After the steward had finished serving and stepped back, Mamoru stood and raised his glass. "I seem to be doing this a lot lately!" the university student chuckled. "Tonight, I'd like to give our own Mizuno Ami and Urawa Ryo my very best wishes" he addressed them. "Here's to the happy couple. May your love for one another grow ever deeper as the years go by."

_"Kanpai!"_

Ami and Ryo interlocked one another's arms, sipping from each other's wine glasses. "I love you, my Ryo-kun" she whispered. "Thank you... for everything."

"We've only just begun, Ami my love" her fiancee smiled shyly back. "I will love and cherish you until the very end of time."

Usagi swallowed her drink in a single gulp. She abruptly burped loudly before quickly covering her lips with her hand. _"Gomen!"_

"You're hopeless!" Rei groaned.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

_"Am not!"_ Usagi shot back. "I just know how to have fun without being so grumpy and mean all the time."

"If you didn't constantly act so immature, maybe I wouldn't _be_ so grumpy. Did you ever think of that?"

"Ladies, let's not fight tonight" Mamoru pleaded. "It's a big moment for Ami and Ryo. Let's all celebrate their engagement with them instead of bickering."

"It's not _my_ fault, Mamo-chan" Usagi insisted. "Miserable Rei is always the one causing trouble." She glared at her fiancee. "And while we're on _that_ subject, no more dancing with that cruise director! _Please and thank you!"_

"It wouldn't be polite to turn her away when she took the time to ask me for a dance, Usako. I was simply trying to do the gentlemanly thing."

"Well... do you always have to be such a gentleman to strangers?" his girl grumbled. "She wasn't being much of a lady to interrupt us like that!"

"What do you know about being a lady, Usagi-chan?" Rei scoffed. "Obviously not very much! Stomping around the ballroom like a deranged elephant. Wolfing down your food like you hadn't eaten in a week. And burping at the dinner table too. That's _so_ uncouth!"

"For the last time, stop picking on me!" the blonde warned.

Mamoru sighed deeply, knowing this eternal battle between Usagi and Rei was one he would probably never resolve. Thankfully the girls' latest feud was interrupted by the ship's captain, who dropped by the teens' table before things could escalate any further.

"Good evening, everyone" the senior officer said. "It appears that we have two people in particular who are making the most of their cruise tonight." He smiled at Ami and Ryo. "My congratulations to you both. I can't recall the last time we had a marriage proposal during a dance at sea. That's one for the record books."

"I hope we didn't disrupt everyone's evening, sir" Ryo apologized.

"Not at all! It's always wonderful to see two young people express their true love for one another."

Makoto nudged her boyfriend. "If he really wants to see people 'expressing their love' he should drop in on Minako and Taro later" she whispered.

"I have the feeling Ami and Ryo will give them a run for their money tonight, sweetheart" Yuji snickered back.

"Our next port of call will be Kobe, tomorrow morning at eight" Captain Arai continued. "I recommend a ride on the large ferris wheel at Harborland for those of you who aren't afraid of heights. According to my cruise director, the view from the top is quite breathtaking indeed." After another minute of conversation, the captain moved on to chat with other passengers.

 _"Ohh!_ Why did he have to mention that witch again?" Usagi grumbled. "It's a good thing she left before I completely lost my mind!"

"You have a mind?" Rei teased.

_"Be quiet, you!"_

The remainder of the evening passed quickly for Ami and Ryo, who danced together for the first time as an engaged couple. Taro also bravely managed another trip to the ballroom floor with Minako, somehow surviving without further serious injury from the blonde girl's lethal stiletto heels.

Eventually the evening began to wind down and the teens decided to call it a night. Returning to their deck together, Rei announced, "Minna, I don't want to plan anything specific tomorrow. Yuuichirou and I will be leaving the ship for a tour of Kobe at nine sharp if anyone would like to join us. If not, we can meet back at the dock later in the afternoon for another group picture. Remember, the ship leaves port at four."

Minako and Makoto shared a knowing grin when Ami and her fiancee hurriedly wished everyone a good night. They disappeared into their cabin and upon hearing the click of the door lock, Makoto blurted, _"Get lots of rest, you two!"_ She turned to Yuji and laughed. _"What am I saying?_ Sleep is the _last_ thing on their minds now!"

Minako also couldn't resist a parting word. _"Don't spend all night studying that book you brought!"_ To her surprise, a few seconds later the lock clicked again and the door swung open just wide enough to reveal Ami's left arm, still in its evening glove. In her hand was the solitary book she and Ryo had carried with them on the cruise. She casually tossed the book into the hallway with a soft giggle and quickly closed and relocked her door.

 _"Well!"_ the blonde exclaimed. _"Some people!"_

"You're hardly one to talk" the brunette snorted. Makoto bent down to pick up the book and glanced at its cover. "Yuji honey, are you in the mood for a little light reading tonight? Some molecular chemistry perhaps?"

Her young man regarded the beautiful girl smiling at him, her pale green gown accentuating her voluptuous curves so exquisitely. "I... uh... think we can learn enough chemistry together without any schoolbooks, Mako-chan" he answered shyly. "At least... I _hope_ so."

Makoto promptly handed the book to Minako. "Here you go."

"What am I supposed to do with this?" the blonde puzzled.

The brunette ignored her, instead taking her Yuji's hand. "Let's go find out more about that chemistry thing, honey. It sounds like fun!" They too disappeared into their cabin, leaving Minako shaking her head.

"And everyone thinks _you and I_ are the crazy ones" the blonde sighed to her boyfriend. She abruptly smiled and grabbed his arm. "No matter! Now it's time to let Nurse Minako make you feel a lot better!"

"But my feet are fine now, sweetheart."

 _"Silly!"_ The blonde winked at him as she lead him briskly to their room. "I wasn't talking about _that_ part of you, Taro-love!"

. . . . .

In a room further down the corridor, Yuuichirou sat on the bed and fumbled with his bow tie.

"Here, let me help you with that." Rei's slender fingers soon slipped it off and the miko cast the black ribbon aside on the table. "That better?"

"Hai. I can finally breathe again!" the apprentice joked. "The tie was bothering me all evening. I guess I had it a little too snug."

 _"That_ just won't do" Rei cooed. "Your jacket seems a trifle confining too, Yuuichirou honey. Not to mention... those pants." Her violet eyes twinkled mischievously. "Let me make you more comfortable." She whispered seductively, "A _lot_ more comfortable, lover boy."

But before the young miko's amorous ambitions could proceed any further, a soft knock on her cabin door interrupted her. Frowning, she went to open it.

"I hate to interrupt, Rei-chan" Mamoru apologized from the hallway. "Would you happen to have brought along anything for seasickness? It somehow slipped my mind, and Usagi's stomach is feeling a touch unsettled."

"Probably that wine she drank earlier" Rei muttered. "Not to mention those extra helpings she ate at dinner. _And_ the huge meal she had ashore at lunchtime. Sorry, Mamoru-san. I didn't bring anything like that either."

"Thanks anyway. I'll go down to the ship's infirmary. I'm sure they'll have something to help. Sorry to bother you."

"No problem. I hope Usagi feels better soon."

"Arigatou, Rei-chan." Mamoru hurried off and Rei sighed as she closed the door.

"Usagi's not feeling well?" Yuuichirou asked.

"Of course not" his fiancee grumbled. "Should we be surprised? She packed away enough calories today to feed an army, and had far too much wine at dinner. When will that girl ever learn to pace herself?"

"She certainly loves to eat" her boy chuckled. "Just like Ami and her non-stop studying." He quickly corrected himself. "Uh, the book part I meant. Though on second thought..."

"It's too bad Usagi can't find a way to use that appetite of hers as part of her Senshi attack. Maybe she could devour every youma in sight and save everyone else the trouble of fighting them." Rei quickly chased the thought from her mind and stepped over to the bed. "But enough of _that_ depressing subject." She smiled as her fingers began slipping the jacket from around her Yuuichirou's firm, strong shoulders. "I believe I was about to help you out of the rest of those snug clothes, honey."

"Only if you allow me to return the favor, sweetheart" Yuuichirou grinned.

 _"Absolutely"_ she purred. His jacket was casually tossed onto the table, joining his tie. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

A sudden insistent thumping on her door made the miko stop unbuttoning his shirt and groan despairingly. _"What is it now?"_

She opened the cabin again but this time it was Usagi standing in the corridor, her face strikingly pale.

 _"I'm sick!"_ the blonde groaned.

"So?" Rei glared at her. "What am I supposed to do about it? It's entirely your own fault, Usagi-chan. Don't expect much sympathy."

Usagi was weaving unsteadily from side to side, enough to make the young miko begin to feel squeamish. "Do you have any-"

"Mamoru already asked me for seasick pills" Rei cut her off. "I didn't bring any on the cruise so he's gone somewhere else to find them. You'll just have to wait until he gets back."

"Fine friend you are!" Usagi muttered. "The least you could do is show some concern for a poor sick friend."

"I _am_ concerned, you idiot! But you have no one to blame but yourself, Usagi-chan. Go back to your-"

 _"Ohhhh!"_ Usagi suddenly covered her mouth with her hands and sprinted past Rei into the room.

 _"Don't you dare be sick in my cabin!"_ Rei yelled. She stormed inside to find Usagi bent over the table and her fiancee grimacing.

"Too late, Rei-chan" he said. "On the bright side, it looks like my jacket caught the worst of it."

"Gomen, Yuuichirou-chan" Usagi eventually wheezed. "I promise to get it cleaned... for... you..." She covered her mouth again, staggered into the couple's on-suite bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"What have I _ever_ done to deserve this?" the miko sighed.

"Ah yes" Yuuichirou chuckled. "There's nothing quite like love and romance at sea!"

Rei glared at him. _"If we ever get any!"_

_. . . . ._

Nine the next morning found Rei and Yuuichirou standing on the dock beside the Orient Venus, the miko's long raven hair gently undulating from a warm morning breeze. "Minna! Wait for us!" Usagi yelled, hurrying down the ramp with her fiancee in tow.

"Feeling better?" Rei asked.

"I'm just fine now" Usagi nodded happily. "I'm really sorry about last night though." She told the Shinto apprentice, "The laundry people on the boat said your jacket will be as good as new after they finish cleaning it, Yuuichirou-chan."

"Don't worry about my jacket, Usagi-chan. Accidents happen."

"Thank the kami she wasn't sick during dinner last night, honey" Rei said. "I wonder what your parents would think if she lost her lunch on the captain? Or on that rich friend of theirs? We'd _never_ live that one down."

"Too bad it didn't happen while that wicked cruise director was pestering my Mamo-chan!" Usagi muttered. "She deserved it!"

"Just the four of us today?" Mamoru asked the second couple, quickly changing the subject before his girl launched into another rant about Sayuri.

"It looks that way, Mamoru-san" Rei replied. "There's been no sign of Ami and Ryo, and I certainly don't expect Minako and Taro to turn up anytime soon." She wondered, "I thought Makoto and Yuji would be here though."

"Yuji must be giving Mako-chan lots of chemistry lessons!" Usagi cackled. "Minna, let's start the day by having a big breakfast somewhere. _I'm famished!"_

"Here we go again" Rei muttered.

. . . . .

In a quiet first-class cabin aboard the Orient Venus, just enough bright morning sunshine seeped its way through closed curtains to reveal two young lovers still asleep in their bed. Most of the tangled sheets had spilled onto the floor, with the remainder scarcely covering their legs. Eventually the boy stirred and yawned. He glanced at the time, and slowly reached for the green hair tie that sat beside the clock. Holding it gently between his fingers, he whispered, "Soon it will be your turn, my beautiful Makoto. Very soon. I only hope you-"

The brunette cuddled closer, seeking her lover's warmth. "What was that, Yuji honey?" she murmured. "My turn? For what?"

"Oh!" Yuji startled. "You're awake."

Makoto's eyelids opened, revealing the two stunning green orbs concealed beneath. "Hai... awake" she sighed contentedly. "But I'm not in any big rush to get up. Not for a while yet."

"Me neither." The boy placed the tie back on the bedside table and pulled the covers further up over himself and his girl. "That's one of the best things about a holiday like this, Mako-chan. We can do whatever we like."

She softly kissed his cheek. "And as _often_ as we like, Yuji-chan. That's the very best part of all."

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

"Truly a divine goddess."

The young man's voice was tinged in awe at the breathtaking sight before him.

"Nani?" Minako paused in mid-stretch and smiled. "Is that sweet little _me_ you're talking about, Taro-love?" She sat on the edge of the bed, the only clothing to grace her figure at that instant being the bright red bow she had fastened to her hair moments before. Her boyfriend was also sitting up in their bed, his back propped comfortably against a pillow.

His fingertips grazed slowly and reverently across her cheek. "Hai. Such beauty I had never imagined before I met you, my Minako. My true love."

"Before you met me the first time, or the second time last New Year's Eve?" the fifteen-year-old Venusian Senshi coyly asked.

"It doesn't matter" Taro answered. "I'm sure you must have been just as stunningly beautiful back in the Moon Kingdom as you are now."

 _"Flatterer!"_ Minako laughed. "Don't stop now, honey-love! _Tell me more!"_

The sound of his lover's voice was a sweet melody to his ears, the adoration in her big blue eyes a never-ending well of happiness. And the passion in her touch ignited an equal measure of fire within his heart.

"More? All I can add to that is..." Taro paused.

"Yes? Go on!" the blonde prompted.

"…is that you are simply the most beautiful, sweetest, most incredible girl I have ever met. The only girl I could ever give my heart to."

Minako's smile grew with every word. _"And?"_

"And... that's about it, I guess" Taro teased.

 _"Oh you!"_ She slid across the thick, soft mattress to kiss him, a long lingering joining of lips that allowed the girl and her boy to truly revel in the warmth, the taste of each other that they enjoyed with youthful abandon.

Taro felt his arousal growing but willed himself to remain calm. "Uh... before this goes any further, I'm supposed to remind you that we were planning on meeting Rei and Yuuichirou at nine for a tour of Kobe. And it's..." he glanced at the bedside clock, "nearly eight-thirty already."

 _"So?"_ the blonde purred, leaning snugly against him.

"Minako my love, if you want to forget about the trip and spend the day doing... _other_ things together, I'll be the _last_ one to complain!" Taro chuckled. "But you made me promise to remind you about it today because you wanted to do some shopping."

 _"Shopping!"_ Minako blurted. "That's right, Taro-love! I wanted to visit the Sannomiya shopping arcade today! And Rei does too! But..." she sighed, "I want us to stay here longer too."

"A difficult decision, sweetheart."

"Hai... it is..."

"Perhaps this will help. Just remember that if we _do_ go shopping, you can check out that store you've been dying to see, and a few hours from now we'll be back aboard the ship-"

 _"My_ ship _!"_ Minako corrected him with a giggle.

"Gomen, _your_ ship" he grinned. "So we can continue then what I assume we were just about to do."

 _"That's the best of both worlds!"_ the blonde beamed. "I can have my cake and beat it too! Taro-love, you're a _genius!"_ She scrambled off the bed and peered at the clock. "Everything's good! We still have lots of time! Taro-chan, do you need to take a shower?"

"After that night we just shared together? Definitely, sweetheart."

"Then take one now!" she urged. She grabbed his hand and dragged her nude boyfriend out of bed and into the bathroom. "No rush, honey-love! I've had mine already so you can take your time. But not _too_ long!" She kissed him again before leaving him alone to wash up.

'I'd better start getting dressed' she thought as the muted hiss of rushing water came through the partly-open bathroom door. Glancing around the bedroom, she smiled. 'Just _look_ at this cabin! Our clothes from last night are scattered everywhere!' She quickly slipped into panties and a bra before scooping up her gown, which lay unceremoniously draped across the back of a chair, and Taro's pants which had been flung against the wall the night before.

'I can't let the ship's cleaning staff come in here and see this' she giggled. 'They'll think we're _animals!'_

She hung up the gown and pants in her cabin's large built-in closet. Turning and spying her boyfriend's charcoal-colored jacket on the floor near the bed, she hurried over to pick it up. As Minako draped it across her arm, a neatly folded tissue dropped from one of its pockets onto the thick carpeting at her feet.

"Oops!" She stooped to pick it up and frowned when her fingers felt a firm circular object hidden within.

'Nani? What's this?'

Curious, she tossed the jacket on the bed and carefully unfolded the tissue. Her blue eyes sprang open wide. "It's... _it's a... a ring! A diamond engagement ring!"_ First her smile widened, then her entire face glowed with joy.

"What did you say, sweetheart?" Taro's voice called from the shower. "I can't hear you clearly in here."

At that instant Minako wanted more than anything to rush into her Taro's arms, to be with the young man who was obviously planning on formally proposing to her during their cruise. But she forced herself to hold back. 'He hasn't done it yet, and probably wants it to be a big surprise!' she thought. 'I mustn't ruin it for him!'

"Uh... sorry, honey-love! Just talking to myself!" she called back. _"Silly me!"_

Working quickly, the blonde rewrapped the ring in its tissue, after pausing for one final look at the sparkling jewellery. She nearly slipped it onto her finger but decided against it. 'That's for _my man_ to do' she thought with a happy sigh.

Minako snatched up the jacket and slipped the tiny package into a side pocket. A few more steps across the room, giddy with happiness, and the girl hung the garment in the closet alongside the pants.

 _'There!'_ she breathed. 'Safe and sound!'

The running shower slowed to a trickle, then stopped. She stood beside the bed, still in her underwear and bubbling with nearly uncontrollable bliss until Taro emerged from the bathroom. He was wrapping himself in a large white towel bearing the logo of the Orient Venus as he approached her.

"Nearly done, my love. Just need to finish drying my hair." He stroked his hand pensively across his chin. "I could maybe shave too, but I think I'm presentable enough for-" He stopped speaking as he noticed a new spark of joy in his girl's shimmering eyes, a glow of boundless love and desire that seemed to radiate from all over the beautiful blonde standing before him more intensely than he had ever seen before.

Minako's next words were soft, with the unmistakable sincerity of the truth she held deep within her happy heart.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet" Taro smiled. "It's getting awfully close to nine. Shouldn't we be getting dressed-"

_WHOOSH!_

The girl peeled the towel away from around the surprised young man in a single effortless motion, and the cloth promptly winged its way to the far corner of the room before it touched down. In the space of a single heartbeat she sprang into his arms. Her lips pressed hungrily, wantonly to his. Her hands slipped around him in a hug that pulled his well-toned body tightly against hers.

_"My Taro-chan!"_

A minute later her undergarments had joined the discarded bath towel, and with the planned shopping trip completely forgotten, Aino Minako soon joined her beloved Ito Taro in another intimate and extremely passionate expression of their love.

. . . . .

"Lunch awaits, Ami darling. Shall we go?"

The blue-haired girl smiled happily. "Let's." She ensured her ring was securely in place, took her Ryo's offered hand and together the newly-engaged couple strolled down the corridor to the elevator.

Ryo waited until an older man and his wife had passed them by before saying, "I can't believe we slept in so late this morning. It's nearly noon. Rei and Yuuichirou are probably somewhere in the middle of Kobe by now."

"That's ok, Ryo-kun. We still have time to visit the city on our own. Just the two of us." The girl suddenly giggled.

"Is something amusing my Ami-chan?"

"I was just thinking about how my mother will react to the news. She'll probably start calling me Urawa Ami from now on just to tease me."

"Saeko-san already knows about the ring, honey."

_"She does?"_

Ryo nodded. "I asked for her permission to marry you that day last week when you were having one of your Senshi meetings at the shrine."

"Mama didn't object because of our age?"

"Not at all." They stepped into the empty elevator. "She said she was expecting it all along. I think she was wondering why it took so long for me to bring up the subject."

"Good things are worth waiting for, my Ryo-kun." Ami stole a quick kiss within the privacy of the elevator. "And having you ask for my hand in marriage was the _very_ _best_ thing that could ever happen to me this year." She squeezed his hand. "The only thing that could possibly top last night would be our wedding day."

 _"That_ very special day is getting closer every minute, my love."

"Hai."

The happy pair made their way through the ship, receiving yet another word of congratulations from two crew members who were walking by.

"It looks like our engagement made headlines aboard the Orient Venus, Ami honey" Ryo chuckled. Wanting to explore a new and different part of the massive vessel, they neared a small book and magazine store on their way to a cafe.

"Ryo-kun, may I?" Ami asked. "I promise I won't take long. You must be feeling quite hungry after all our... uh..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "After last night."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist" Ryo laughed. "Of course, darling. Let's see what interesting things we can discover."

Entering the small shop, they began browsing the titles on offer. "Not exactly a library, is it?" Ami sighed. "Mostly magazines and travel guides."

Ryo agreed, but his attention was drawn to a stack of newspapers on a rack near the counter. On a hunch, he picked up a copy the daily addition of the Kobe Shimbun, which had been delivered among other fresh supplies to the ship that morning. His brow furrowed as he scanned the front page.

"Ami-chan, it looks like Tokyo is experiencing a little excitement of its own while we're away on vacation."

"Oh?" The blue-haired girl read the headline. "That's highly unusual, Ryo-kun! A meteor strike right in the heart of the city!"

"From the size of that crater it must have been a big one too" her fiancee said, studying the black and white picture closely. "And it wasn't very far from Juuban Park! I hope no one was injured." He pointed at someone in the photograph. "That's Hino-sensei in the crowd behind the police barricade! At least we know Rei's grandfather is ok."

"We'll let Rei know her grandfather is safe when we see her later this afternoon" Ami nodded. Her eyes flew across the article and the petite girl frowned. "There's something else that's quite odd, Ryo-kun. They say that scientists have found no trace of meteorite fragments in the crater so far. I wonder what happened to it?"

Her boy shrugged. "Beats me. I thought most of those things burn up before they even reach the ground."

"Hai, they usually do, honey."

The couple soon left the bookshop and continued on to lunch, still pondering the bizarre news story.

. . . . .

"Well? Are you coming with us, Usagi-chan?" Rei asked. "Or are you going to chicken out again?"

The blonde craned her neck to gaze upward at the top of the gigantic ferris wheel. "I don't know, Rei-chan... it looks awfully high up there!"

"Ferris wheels are among the safest of rides, Usako" Mamoru said reassuringly. "And every car has its own door so there's no chance of anyone falling out. I'm sure we won't be in any danger."

"Well... ok... I guess" Usagi mumbled. She glared at Rei. _"If something bad happens and I turn into a ghost I'm going to haunt you every single day forever!"_

"You already do that, Usagi-chan" the miko sighed. "Come on then, let's get in line."

Soon the foursome boarded one of the red-painted cars and the two couples sat across from each other. Mamoru firmly latched the door and the massive wheel began to revolve. _"Ahh! It's moving!"_ Usagi gasped, covering her eyes.

"I think that's the whole point of it, Usagi-chan" Yuuichirou chuckled.

As they swung nearer the top, Rei gestured toward the dock. "Even from way up here the Orient Venus still looks really big, Yuuichirou honey."

"It does" the apprentice agreed. "But those people standing on its deck look like ants."

"Let me see!" Usagi parted her fingers to cautiously peer between them and down through the side window. _"Ahhh!"_

"You big baby!" With a wicked gleam in her eyes Rei jiggled in her seat and their car began rocking back and forth.

 _"Stop that!"_ the blonde hissed. "What are you trying to do, _kill us?"_

"I suppose I _should_ stop before you get sick again" Rei muttered. She removed her camera from her bag and snapped several quick shots of the ship and the city through the windows.

"Take one of me and my Mamo-chan!" Usagi urged.

"Sure" the raven-haired girl nodded. She pointed the camera at her friends. "Smile!"

Usagi burrowed snugly against her fiancee and beamed at the lens, but just before Rei pressed the button she jiggled the car again.

_"Rei-chaaan!"_

"Got it!" Rei grinned after the shutter clicked closed. "A typical picture of the happy couple, with Mamoru sitting there completely calm and dignified and Usagi screaming like an idiot with her mouth hanging wide open."

 _"Ohh! You did that on purpose!"_ the blonde scowled.

"Of course I did!" the miko laughed. "What better way to capture the _real_ Tsukino Usagi?"

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

"Mako-chan, have mercy! You're _killing_ me!" Yuji chuckled, positioning himself behind the service line of the Orient Venus' tennis court to prepare for another hard volley from his girlfriend.

The tall brunette smiled back through the net, bounced the ball twice, then swung her racket. This time she shortened her swing, catching her boy off guard as the shot sailed just over the net. Yuji scrambled toward it, swung, and managed to return the serve. With effortless grace, Makoto took two steps back and drilled the ball hard. All Yuji could do was laugh when the ball blazed past his racket for a point.

"That's the game" he said, bowing graciously to his love. Makoto slipped beneath the net and walked up to the young man, kissing him softly.

"Don't feel bad, Yuji honey. You only lost by two points."

"Where did you learn to play tennis like that?" He tucked his racket under his arm and the couple walked off the court, relaxing in a pair of nearby deck chairs.

"To be honest, I never played tennis much before." Makoto handed him a towel. "I should though. It's a lot of fun."

"If you ever decide not to open a restaurant or a flower shop, you should consider playing professionally, honey. You're really good!"

"Only because you bring out the very best in me, Yuji-chan" she smiled. "Like you always do." Her boyfriend blushed at the compliment.

_"Hi!"_

The couple were joined by Usagi and Mamoru who took seats beside them. "Getting in a little exercise?" the blonde asked. "That's good. Later on after my feet stop hurting maybe we can try a game, Mamo-chan."

"Certainly, my princess. Are your feet that sore?"

"Aching!" Usagi groaned. "We could have taken a bus or taxi around Kobe, but _no!_ Evil Rei had to walk nearly everywhere! No consideration at all for her future queen's well-being!" she grumbled.

"How was Kobe?" Makoto asked. "I feel bad we didn't go ashore with you when we had the chance, but hopefully there'll be other times."

Usagi smiled and waggled her finger at the couple. "Someone's been busy studying too many chemistry lessons!"

 _"Usagi-chan!"_ the brunette blushed.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Hai" Makoto admitted with a smile. "We did stay in our cabin for quite a while today."

"Thought so!" Usagi smirked. "Where's everyone else?"

"Ami and Ryo went on some kind of tour around the engineering part of the ship and the bridge. As for Minako and Taro... I don't even want to _think_ about what they've been up to."

"You would have really enjoyed Kobe" Mamoru remarked. "Especially the botanical garden, Mako-chan. We had a wonderful time sightseeing."

"Except for that stupid ferris wheel ride" Usagi griped. "Rei frightened me half to death! She's so mean the way she scares me sometimes!"

"Rei doesn't really want to make you afraid, my love. She just enjoys an occasional practical joke."

"I'm still not so sure about that" Usagi muttered. The blonde abruptly sat up. "Mamo-chan, I'll be right back."

"Raiding the vending machines again, Usako?" her fiancee smiled. "Try to go easy on the snacks, we'll all be going to dinner together in two hours."

 _"Two whole hours?"_ the blonde gasped. _"That's forever!"_ Her sore arches temporarily forgotten, she leapt to her feet. "Anyone else want anything?"

"We're good, thanks" Makoto replied, holding up a water bottle.

"Ok! Back in a minute!" Slipping the strap of her small pink purse over one shoulder, the blonde scurried away.

"That fiancee of yours must know the exact location of every vending machine on the ship, Mamoru-san!"

"I don't doubt it, Yuji-chan!" Mamoru grinned.

. . . . .

Taro fastened the last button of his short-sleeved shirt while waiting for his love to emerge from their cabin's bathroom. He thought with a happy smile, 'Minako my love, I don't know what's gotten into you today but whatever it is, I love it!' While he had the chance, he went to the closet to ensure the engagement ring was still safely concealed in his jacket. His fingers patted the inside pocket and the young man's face suddenly paled. 'Nani? It's not here! It _can't_ be lost, it was right here in this pocket last night before we went to bed!' In a growing panic, he began searching around the room but a moment later his girlfriend appeared.

"What's wrong, honey-love?" Minako cooed. "You look a little worried."

"Uh... nothing, sweetheart. I seem to have... misplaced something."

"Don't fret, Taro-love. I'm sure the cleaning people will find it, whatever it is." She grabbed his arm. "Let's go find everyone so they don't think we're still wandering around on shore somewhere."

"Sure, my love." They left their cabin but the young man's concern grew deeper with every step. _'What could possibly have happened to that ring?'_ he wondered.

. . . . .

Usagi strolled down the empty corridor toward a long row of vending machines. 'There's two hours until dinner, so I won't need _too_ much. Just some chips should do it. And maybe a soda too.' She paused at one of the machines and her eyes scanned its contents. 'Shrimp chips! _Perfect!'_

She deposited some coins in the machine and pressed a button, watching in anticipation as the bag dropped from its shelf near the top of the device. But the machine had other plans that day. _'Ohh!_ The bag is stuck half-way down!' Usagi groaned. She pressed the button again with no result.

"Give me my chips, you stupid machine!" she yelled. Frustrated and increasingly hungry, she made a fist and thumped on the glass. _"Come on!_ Hand them over! I paid good money for those!"

The bag stubbornly refused to budge from where it had become hung up.

 _"That's it!_ I'm going to punish you for this!" Desperate, Usagi used both hands to pound on the glass with all her might. Still without luck, she glared angrily at the machine. _"Thief!"_ She rummaged through her purse and found her house keys. Grasping them tightly, she rapped them furiously against the thin window.

_"Give... me... my... chips... right... now... you... greedy... monster!"_

_CRACK!_

The bag became free and dropped to the bottom of the machine just as a long jagged break spread across the pane.

 _"No!_ _What have I done?"_ Usagi gasped. At that moment, a door at the far end of the hall opened and a cleaning lady emerged pushing a cart. Usagi grabbed the chips and fled down the hall in panic.

 _'If they ever find out I broke the machine, that wicked cruise director will throw me overboard!'_ she fretted. _'And then she'll have my Mamo-chan all to herself!'_

_. . . . ._

Near the tennis court, the three teens were met by Rei and Yuuichirou. "Good afternoon, lovebirds" the miko grinned at Makoto and Yuji. "Nice to see you both up... finally."

"We just finished playing tennis, Rei-chan" Makoto said. "We've been out here for a while."

"Tennis?" Rei sat in one of the deck chairs. "I'm surprised you found the time, Mako-chan. Or should I call you Minako?"

"Very funny."

"Care for a game, Rei darling?" Yuuichirou asked.

"Perhaps later, honey. Now I'd just like to relax for a little while." The miko watched Usagi hurry over and flop into her seat. " _More_ junk food?"

 _"Quiet, Rei-chan!"_ The blonde seemed stressed, her eyes darting from side to side as she ripped open the bag.

"What's wrong with you?" Rei asked. She frowned. "I know that look. We've only been back on the ship for twenty minutes. Have you managed to get into trouble already?"

 _"Hush!"_ Usagi extracted a handful of her snack and began munching furiously on it. A crew member walked by and Usagi quickly hid the bag behind her chair until he had passed.

"Something's going on" Rei muttered. "What have you done this time, Usagi-chan?"

"Mind your own business!" Usagi hissed. When the coast was clear she continued eating, all the while scanning the other passengers for any sign that her misdeed had been discovered.

"Fine, have it your way" the miko shrugged. "Yuuichirou darling, I'm feeling a little thirsty. Would you be a sweetheart and buy me a soda please? I believe there's some vending machines through there." She pointed toward the doorway Usagi had just emerged from.

"Sure honey" her young man smiled as he stood. "As always, my love, your wish is my command."

 _"No!"_ Usagi gasped. "Yuuichirou-chan, you can't go _there!"_

Rei glared at the blonde. "And why not?"

"Because... all those machines are empty! That's why!"

"The junk food I can certainly understand. You've probably emptied every last chip and candy machine on the ship by now, Usagi-chan. But the soda machines too?" Rei raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

 _"Am not!"_ Usagi blurted. "Those machines are, uh... broken, Rei-chan" she fibbed. "There's a big sign on them that says out of service!"

"First they're empty, and now they're broken? Make up your mind. Which is it?"

 _"Hai!_ Empty _and_ broken! _All of them!"_ She grabbed Yuuichirou's arm and tugged it in the other direction. "There's lots of working machines down that way though."

"Arigatou, Usagi-chan" the apprentice nodded. "I'll try those instead."

After he had left on his errand, Rei muttered, "You are certifiably insane, Usagi-chan." She spied Minako and Taro approaching, the blonde's bright smile stretching from ear to ear as she tightly clutched onto her boyfriend's hand. "Speaking of insane..."

 _"Minna, hi!"_ Minako bubbled melodically. "It's another _beautiful_ afternoon out at sea! The sun is shining, the birds are singing and it's so nice and warm! Isn't it nice and warm, Rei-chan?"

"You probably haven't noticed but we're still in port at the moment, Minako-chan. We won't be at sea again for another half-hour." The miko wondered, 'Why is everyone acting so strange today?'

Minako sat with her friends but Taro remained standing. "Yuji-chan, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, brother. Be right back, Mako-chan."

The two teens walked away with Minako calling after them, "Don't go too far away without me, honey-love!"

"I won't, sweetheart" Taro promised. "I just need to ask Yuji something about... just some guy stuff."

 _"Ok!"_ Minako beamed. After they had stepped over to the rail and out of earshot, she whispered to Makoto, _"Mako-chan!_ I know a secret!"

"What kind of secret?" the brunette asked.

"A really really big, _wonderful_ secret!"

"Oh? What's that?"

 _"Silly!_ It wouldn't be a secret any longer if I told you, would it?"

Makoto gave her future sister-in-law a frustrated stare. "Well if you aren't going to let me know what the secret is, why did you bother telling me about it in the first place?"

 _"Because I'm so happy!"_ Minako squealed with delight. _"So very happy!"_

The brunette shook her head. "It must be the sea air. Everyone's going crazy today!"

. . . . .

The sixteen-year-old boy leaned against the ship's railing, looking out across the calm blue waters of the bay area. "What's up, Taro-chan?"

His older brother quietly replied, "You're not going to believe this. I lost the ring."

Yuji spun around. "Your engagement ring for Minako? _You're kidding!"_

"I wish I was" the older sibling sighed. "I'm sure it has to be in my cabin somewhere. It was definitely in my inside jacket pocket when we returned there after dinner last night. I tried to find it just now but with Minako in the room it's hard to look properly without her finding out."

"Maybe it'll turn up when they tidy your room" Yuji suggested.

"Maybe. Brother, would you do me a big favor? Sometime during dinner tonight, would you sneak away and check my cabin again for me? I'd do it myself but I don't want to make Minako suspicious."

"No problem" Yuji nodded. "Give me your key and I'll see if I can find it for you. Maybe it fell out of your pocket and ended up under the bed."

"I sure hope so" Taro sighed. "If that doesn't work, I'll try the lost and found department. A big ship like the Orient Venus must have one."

"Hai." Yuji patted his brother's shoulder. "Good luck, Taro-chan."

. . . . .

Usagi powered through her chips in record time and quickly crumpled the bag into a tight ball. Ignoring a nearby trash receptacle, she slipped the empty bag into her purse and snapped it closed with a sigh of relief.

"Keeping that as a souvenir?" Rei asked.

"I'm too comfortable to get up right now, Rei-chan. I'll throw it away later."

"Comfortable?" the miko teased. "Or just lazy?"

 _"And my feet hurt too!"_ Usagi shot back. "Why did we have to walk so much today? For your information, they have taxis in Kobe you know!"

"A little exercise is good for you, Usagi-chan."

Usagi was thinking up a reply when Ami and Ryo hurried over to the group. "Minna, did you hear the news?" Ami asked her friends. "A big meteor hit Tokyo yesterday."

"Nani? _Where?"_ Rei asked in alarm.

"It struck a road between your shrine and Juuban park, Rei-chan" Ryo told her. "We read a newspaper story about it earlier. But don't worry, the photo in the paper showed your grandfather among the crowd at the crater so he's fine. It came down in the middle of the night. Luckily no one was hurt."

"That's a relief!" the raven-haired girl breathed. "I'm glad it didn't hit the shrine either. Or my car!"

"That would leave a nasty scratch!" Makoto chuckled.

"If it hit that little pumpkin Minako drives it would have done Tokyo a big favor" Rei joked. "Just think of all the future lives saved!"

 _"Hey!_ I'm a good driver!" Minako objected. "I don't run into things."

"No?" Makoto snorted. What about Yuji's flower bed at my house in Nerima? And my nice lawn you wrecked that night? Remember those?"

"It was dark, Mako-chan" the blonde mumbled.

"It wasn't dark when you backed into that no parking sign at the Nerima grocery store last weekend."

 _"She hit a no parking sign?"_ Rei asked in disbelief. "Minako-chan, how could you _possibly_ do a dumb thing like that?"

"While she was parking" Makoto laughed.

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

The group had chosen a casual restaurant for dinner that evening and though the conversation amongst the teens was lively, Rei noticed that Usagi and Taro seemed somewhat preoccupied during their meal. Taro's girlfriend was a much different story. Minako was all smiles and laughter, complimenting everything from the food to their surroundings.

"I love my ship!" the blonde exclaimed. "Where else can we find so many fun things to do?"

"Your bedroom?" Rei suggested wryly.

"I meant _other_ things, Rei-chan!" Minako giggled. "Nice restaurants, souvenir shops, dancing, swimming, tennis... the Orient Venus has everything!" She nudged the other blonde sitting beside her. "And plenty of vending machines for your food cravings, Usagi-chan!"

 _"Sshh!_ Don't mention those stupid machines" Usagi muttered. "Rotten things!"

"What's that, Usagi-chan?" Rei asked in surprise. "Are you finally giving up on your junk food binges?" She looked at Mamoru with feigned alarm. "Your fiancee must be feeling ill again, Mamoru-san."

"You _have_ been rather quiet this evening, Usako" her boyfriend remarked with concern. "What's troubling you, my princess?"

"Nothing I want to talk about right now, Mamo-chan." Every time someone new entered the restaurant, Usagi had held her breath. 'I hope no one finds out I broke that glass' she fretted.

An older couple waved at Yuuichirou and Rei as they were escorted to their table. "Miyagi-san and his wife are really giving the ship a good once-over, Rei darling" Yuuichirou said. "Now that his company owns most of the cruise line, I wouldn't be surprised if we're all offered free tickets for another cruise sometime."

"That would be wonderful, honey!" Rei exclaimed. "This is something I wouldn't mind doing more often. I've really been enjoying myself this week."

"Me too!" Minako giggled.

Rei sighed, "I don't think a ship is necessary for you and Taro to enjoy yourselves, Minako-chan. It's just an accessory. A big floating bedroom." She asked the brunette and her boyfriend sitting across the table from her, "How about you two? Having fun?"

"We're having a great time, Rei-chan!" Makoto grinned. "I can't think of anything that would make this holiday better." She paused, "Well... maybe one thing."

"What's that, Mako-chan?" her boyfriend asked. "If there's anything I can do to make our holiday better for you, please let me know."

"I'm afraid that's something I'll have to wait a little longer for, Yuji honey" she smiled.

A waitress appeared to collect their empty plates and pass out dessert menus. Usagi stunned her friends by ignoring her menu, leaving it unopened on the table. "Now I _know_ something's wrong with you" Rei said, peering at her blonde friend across the top of her menu.

Yuji also passed on dessert. "Minna, please excuse me for a few minutes. I'll be back soon." He kissed Makoto's cheek and hurried away before his girlfriend could ask where he was going.

"I think your boyfriend doesn't like the food here, Mako-chan" Minako said. "Your home cooking has spoiled him! You know what they say, the way to a man's stomach is through his heart!"

"I think you have that backwards, Minako-chan" Ami giggled.

"I do? Are you sure, Ami-chan? I don't usually get my sayings mixed up." Noticing the sudden bevy of incredulous stares she asked, "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Oh-oh" Mamoru said with a heavy sigh. "Here we go again."

"What's that, Mamo-chan?" Usagi peered across the restaurant. _"Ohh! Not now!_ Can't that evil woman find something else to do besides pestering the passengers at dinner?"

The cruise director made a beeline across the restaurant to the teens' table. "Hello again everyone!" Sayuri greeted them. "How is the Orient Venus' newly-engaged couple doing tonight?"

"We're fine, Kono-san" Ami smiled happily. "My fiancee and I are enjoying this cruise immensely, thank you. It's quite enjoyable and relaxing."

Minako whispered to Makoto, "Did you notice how much Ami loves calling Ryo her fiancee? That's one happy girl!"

"With any luck, we'll be using that word too someday" the brunette whispered back.

"In my case, maybe sooner than you think, Mako-chan!" Minako winked.

"That's wonderful!" Sayuri said to the young couple. "We aim to please." She quickly turned to Mamoru, ignoring the sour expression on Usagi's face.

"And how is Chiba-san tonight?" she purred, resting her fingers lightly on his shoulder.

"I'm well, Kono-san" Mamoru replied politely. "My fiancee and I are also having an enjoyable time aboard your ship."

"Oh, yes. Hello again." The director greeted Usagi with a brief, shallow bow before her attention quickly returned to the young university student. "The crew is planning something special tonight, Chiba-san. There'll be a fireworks display off the stern of the ship, beginning promptly at nine."

"The _real_ fireworks are in Minako and Taro's cabin" Rei muttered under her breath. "But they never wait until after dark!"

Sayuri continued, "I _do_ hope you'll make it a point to attend!"

"We wouldn't miss it, Kono-san."

 _"Wonderful!_ I'll see you there, Chiba-san!"

The young woman left their table and Rei chuckled at Usagi's icy parting glare. "Minna, stand back! Usagi looks about ready to explode, Mamoru-san."

 _"Fireworks!"_ Minako swooned. _"Isn't that so romantic, Taro-love?"_

"I'll give her fireworks!" Usagi growled. _"Evil witch!"_

"Usako, you must stop feeling so jealous" Mamoru reassured his love. "There's honestly no need. Wouldn't you like to go see the display tonight?"

"Oh I'll be there, Mamo-chan!" Usagi nodded with a scowl. "But I won't be watching any fireworks!"

Minako waggled a cautioning finger at the other blonde. "Good idea. I'd keep a close eye on that cruise director if I were you, Usagi-chan. Trust me, that woman is up to no good!"

"Minako-chan! Do you have to make Usagi feel even worse?" Makoto groaned. "She's stressed enough already for some reason. You're just adding fuel to the fire."

"Gomen, Usagi-chan!"

The teens decided that their dinner had been sufficient and settled on a round of coffees to cap off their meal. Worried that yet another embarrassing spectacle would soon occur, Rei tried to diffuse the situation with a word of advice to her friend. "Usagi-chan, if you always feel so insecure about your fiancee, don't just sit there moping like a little lost puppy. Try doing something constructive about it. Remind your man that you're his true love."

"That's good advice, Rei-chan" Minako agreed. "I show my Taro how much I love him every chance I get!"

"Well I suppose that's _one_ way, Minako-chan" the miko muttered. "In any case, you needn't lose any sleep over the cruise director, Usagi-chan. You and Mamoru were destined for each other, remember?"

"It's written in the stars!" Minako added. "Or... was that the clouds?"

"The only thing in the clouds is that crazy, love-sick head of yours" Rei teased the blonde.

"I can't help worrying" Usagi sighed. "Minna, when I had that talk with Setsuna at the haunted house a few weeks ago, she told me that even having a destiny doesn't guarantee things will turn out the way they're supposed to. There are always uncertainties in everything. And she of all people should know!" She squeezed her love's hand. _"I don't want to lose you again, Mamo-chan!"_

"All _I_ know is, if anything or anyone tries to interfere with my Yuji and I, they're in for a _very_ bad time!" Makoto vowed. She glanced toward the door. "I wonder what's keeping him?"

Ami said, "My Ryo-kun and I believe that destiny only provides the direction for our lives, Usagi-chan. It's our task to help make those dreams become our reality."

"A brilliant analysis as usual, Ami-chan" Mamoru nodded. "Fate stepped in and destroyed our plans a long time ago. It's up to us to learn from those mistakes and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I'm trying!" Usagi grumbled. Her eyes suddenly widened in fear as a uniformed man wearing a serious expression entered the restaurant. He strode up to the table and bowed briskly to the teens. "Konbanwa. My name is Yuhara Isamu. I'm in charge of security on the Orient Venus."

 _'I'm in big trouble now!'_ the blonde groaned to herself. 'They finally discovered the broken vending machine!'

"Security?" Yuuichirou asked, "Is there a problem sir?"

"I'm afraid so" the man nodded. He glanced around the table and Usagi wilted at his steely gaze, slinking lower in her chair. Her hand latched onto Mamoru's arm and squeezed it as tightly as she could, making her fiancee grimace.

"Go easy there, Usako!"

"We received a report from two elderly sisters who are traveling with us this week" the man continued. "It involves a possible break-"

Usagi abruptly blurted, _"Gomen nasai! It was an accident, officer! I'm so very sorry!"_

Rei glared angrily at the blonde. "What on earth are you babbling about now, Usagi-chan? What have you done this time?"

"That stupid machine tried to rob me, Rei-chan!" Usagi confessed with a sob. _"I just wanted to get what I paid for!"_ She buried her head in Mamoru's shoulder. "Mamo-chan, please don't let him take me away!"

The security officer chuckled, "I have absolutely no idea what you're referring to, miss. But I don't think you're involved in this particular situation."

"I'm not?" Usagi asked unbelievingly.

"I'm looking for Ito Taro and Aino Minako" the man stated.

Minako raised her hand. "That's us!"

"Ah. Excellent." The officer turned his attention to the blonde and her boyfriend. "I'm sorry to say there's been a possible break-in attempt at your cabin. Those two sisters I mentioned are staying across the hall from you and reported a young man entering your room a short time ago. We responded immediately and caught him still inside. He was looking under your bed when we arrived."

 _"Yuji!"_ Taro gasped.

 _"Nani?"_ Minako gasped a second later.

"Sir, I think there's been a big misunderstanding" Taro said. "That sounds like my brother. He had my permission to enter our cabin tonight, and my room key."

"As there was no sign of forced entry, I suspected as much. He gave his name as Ito Yuji and insisted you and him are brothers. Of course we take security very seriously on the Orient Venus so we detained him until we could properly assess the situation."

Makoto instantly bolted to her feet. "Detained him? _You arrested him?"_

"Not exactly, Miss..?"

 _"My name is Kino Makoto and I'm his girlfriend!"_ the tall brunette replied, her voice sharp and edged with anger. _"Where is he now?"_ she demanded.

"He's in our office down on deck two, Kino-san. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like Ito-san and Aino-san to accompany me there at once for identification purposes. If everything checks out he's free to go. With our humble apologies, of course."

"Certainly sir" Taro said. He and his girl promptly stood up and walked around the table.

"I'm going with you!" Makoto growled. The three teens followed the security officer from the restaurant. The moment they disappeared from view, Usagi breathed a massive sigh of relief.

 _"I'm safe!"_ Usagi cackled gleefully. "It wasn't me he was after! _Ha!"_

The miko noticed Yuuichirou's rich friends' puzzled expressions as they watched the commotion from their table. "I just _knew_ this evening was going too smoothly" Rei muttered. "First they mistakenly arrest Yuji and now Usagi is blithering like an idiot again! _What's next?"_

"Why would security be looking for you, Usako?" Mamoru asked.

"Never mind, Mamo-chan! The less said about _that_ little matter the better!"

. . . . .


End file.
